Week of Hell
by Kojima Ayumi
Summary: Vampires, werewolves and Hell. What's next? (Shounen-ai at the back. Pairings: OC X Ran, slight Ran X Ken, or the other way round. Up to you. PWP)Complete!
1. Dark Night

PS: This is only placed in this account TEMPORARILY. It will be shifted to KOJIMA AYUMI some time soon. All reviews would be kept! Don't worry! Just read and review this first. Don't be upset if you found this loving stroy of mine (har har...) missing from here. It just went to the other side. :)

* * *

Dead Night  
Silver Christ  
Living dead  
Walking Ahead

Lord of Hell  
Broke from Cell  
On the loose  
Victims to choose

Vampire and Wolves  
Unknown grooves  
Attacking Life  
Teeth as Knives

Threads of life  
Head underground  
Killing the world  
From dusk to dawn

No Angels  
No God  
Only Hell  
And its Lord

Pray as hard  
Nothing works  
Only four  
To turn towards

Waiting  
Entering  
Immobilizing  
Slaughtering  
Slaying

* * *

Dark Night

* * *

Black silk-like feathers sprouted from him back. In a short while they clumped and formed wings that reflected even the slightest light. The wind brushes past as he tapped himself off the roof, gliding downwards into the city. The wind circled around him, like a hurricane trapping a tree. A black bird emerged from the abyss. Neck long as a swan, wings that stretched far and claws razor sharp as blades, it glided swiftly with no restriction in the air. Stray animals call out as a warning to the humans who would never understand their language.

Its target was spotted. A man, kissing passionately with a woman in an alley. They were engrossed in their sex game they never noticed a figure which landed deeper in the alley. The woman moaned as her boyfriend brushed her inner thighs under her mini skirt. Too engrossed.

He walked up towards them in perfect silence, and the woman finally seemed to take notice of someone in the depths of the shadows.

"Who's there?" She said in an angry tone. No response answered her. The man grabbed a pole by which laid against the wall, and walked towards the darkness.

"Better come out before I give you a good thrashing."

The woman brushed her hair away from her face in annoyance, but decided to let her hunk do the job. She dug into her handbag and fished out a cigarette and searched for her lighter next. At the same time, she watched him slowly going in. Once he was totally out of her sight though, he made a loud cry. The lady flicked her lighter in disgust to hear her boyfriend scream.

"What do you think you're doing?" She said, irritated.

The next thing she knew, the head of her loved shot right her. A disfigured face looked right up at her, eyes as while as porcelain stared into her shocked ones. She screamed as blood started to coat her clothes and threw the body-less head to the ground. She turned tail to run when something sharp ran down her back, causing her to fall to the ground. Unconsciously, she turned around, only to meet her doom.

* * *

Dark Night

* * *

Omi sighed and raked a hand through his hair as to keep himself awake. It was already past midnight, but he had not finished his project.

_Well, no thanks to Rod…_

He picked his cup off the table and took a long sip before continuing to scribble on his papers.

Tegretol is a drug that affects the nerves and brain. It works by decreasing impulses in nerves that cause seizures and pain. It is used to treat seizures and nerve pain such as trigeminal neuralgia and diabetic neuropathy. Rarely, Tegretol may cause serious blood problems. Notify your doctor immediately if you develop any of the following symptoms, which may be early signs of potential blood problems: fever, sore throat, rash, sores in the mouth, easy bruising, or red or purple bruising.

The blonde took a pause.

_Teacher's going to kill me for not writing nicely…Oh whatever. I'm so tired I'd probably burst my brains if I continue._

Finally deciding to go to bed, he packed his papers aside and stuffed his stationary into his pencil case. He heard a thump by his window, followed by the lower corner of his room. He stared out the window in a questioned look before walking up to his open window. Outside was pitch black, and he could hardly see the next block, further more there was no moon. The roadside lights were so dim they could hardly help anyone get around either.

Cautiously, he approached the window, when a large black thing ramming into him made him jump out of his skin. He made a loud yelp, swatting away whatever was messing his hair. He could hear soft squeaks, but was unable to open his eyes to the batting which sounded like wings. Giving his final blow, he sent the fluttering thing onto the ground.

Omi finally focused his eyes and sniffed at what he saw. A bat, beating its wings helplessly in his room. He noticed that only one wing was moving though. The other seemed to have an angle at a joint which seemed definitely wrong. He hesitated to pick it up, but he had to do it sooner or later.

He reached down at the bat, but it screeched noisily, causing Omi to jerk it about in his hands clumsily. Omi cried out when it fell to his bed. He made a sigh of relief that it did not hit the floor instead, or else it would have gotten both wings injured. The bat was still making noises, trying to move its dislocated wing.

At that moment, a knock on the door came.

_Who'd be awake at this hour?_ "Come in."

Ran entered the room, peeking into the insides.

"I heard you from the other side…"

Omi shrugged in apology and pointed to the bat on the bed. Ran looked surprised for a moment, and then entered the room, walking towards Omi's small bed.

"Oh, be careful. It's got a broken wing and I think it bites", Omi warned, watching his leader look down at the black furry bat.

The redhead reached out, but from a different angle. His hand came in contact with the bat's back, and he started to stroke it slightly. The bat kept silent, not moving a muscle either. Ran continued stroking, from the neck all the way down the back.

"Seems to like you."

"Don't be ridiculous. Are you going to take care of it?"

Omi thought about it for a moment, the lifted his shoulders in response. Ran 'hn' and picked the bat up with both hands, avoiding the broken wing.

"Hey, can I help? In taking care of it, I meant…" Omi trailed off, blushing slightly at his own request. Ran raised a fine eyebrow, but nodded in agreement. Omi gave a smile and said a goodnight before the redhead left.

He gave a long sigh and jumped into bed, turning off the lights as well.

* * *

Dark Night

* * *

The next day started off as usual in the flower shop. Bevy of schoolgirls hanging around their favorite florist, bugging them to join for dates and such. The guys were having as much trouble as they had almost everyday. At noon, they were finally free from the clumps of carbon dioxide and humidity killing them. It was then Omi finally got enough peace to speak to the Ran.

"So, what's the bat's name?"

Ran had no answer to answer.

"Not sure. Call it Batee?"

Omi stared wide-eyed. What kind of name is Batee? Sounds like some child who gives a pet one. Ran managed to answer that even though he had not said it out loud.

"It's Spanish for bat."

"Oh", came the short reply.

Ken and Yoji were watching the two assassins speaking to each other, and turned to each other.

"Now what are those two talking about? I don't really remember them getting along _that_ well", Ken said, scratching his head. The blonde beside him gave a loud snort.

"Well, I'd never. True, they've never really talked to each other, but they seem…telepathic. You know, work with each other without words."

"Or are you implying that you make a whole lot of trash while working until the rest refuse to work with you?" Ken teased. Yoji gave a grin which sent a chill down the brunette's back. A minute later the smaller man was being strangled by an arm.

"Mou, can't you two behave?" Omi asked, placing a potted Bouvardia on a shelf just behind the two. The other gave a pause, before Yoji let go of Ken. He grabbed Omi and brought him close, whispering into his ear.

"You are real naughty aren't you? Staying up so _late_ into the night…" Yoji emphasized the 'late' part, hoping that the younger blonde could catch the hint.

"Just what are you talking about, Yotan?"

"I heard you yesterday night, making noises in your room. After that I saw Ran here exiting your room…"

Omi gave a soft squeak and freed himself from the older assassin's grasp.

"Don't utter nonsense! Ran-san and I were doing nothing!" He said out loud by accident.

Yoji was smirking, Ken's jaw was down to his knees and Ran stared in a daze. Omi started to blush wildly, and Yoji gave him a nice smack on his back.

"Well, well, the cat's out of the bag now!"

"YOTAN!"

"Yoji! Omi isn't gay! Stop picking on him!" Ken protested. Brotherly love.

"Ho ho, don't be so sure Kenken! The knowledge you understand Omi is only half compared to mine!"

"And what do you know about me that Ken-kun doesn't?" Omi asked, trying to recover from the recent outburst, at the same time trying to act normal.

"Like you've liked Ran the first time he entered Weiß."

Ran ignored whatever they were babbling about. Omi just continued protesting with the blonde and started to feel slightly lucky that Ken was siding him against Yoji.

Giving up, Omi gave a sigh.

"See? I told you Kenken."

"Dammit! I give up!" Pause. "Stop calling me that."

Talk about delayed reactions.

"Kenken Kenken Kenken", Yoji chanted.

"I swear I'm going to kill you someday."

"Not if I do it first!"

"To hell with that!"

Ken charged and started doing a cat fight with Yoji, and both of them clearly forgot the main subject they were talking about. Omi escaped to Ran's side and giggled a bit when Ken started tickling Yoji at his side, and the blonde was laughing his head off.

"So, it's okay? Batee, I meant…"

"Hn. Doesn't look as bad as it seems. It'll heal."

An awkward silence echoed in the room (excluding the blonde's laughing).

"So um… You take care of pets? Well, you know, you tended to the bat, so I thought you might like animals…"

"Aya used to have a pet quill which always ended up escaping its cage. Once it fell off the table the cage was on and broke its wing."

"Oh."

Their conversation ended when a red-haired lady entered the shop.

Manx.

"Good afternoon boys. Mission's here to start rolling", she said, lifting up a large brown envelope.

* * *

Dark Night

* * *

Random slides of people lying on the ground, all pale, blood drained from their life. Some had their arms, legs, even head ripped apart from their bodies. Some laid in bloody piles, while others were left clean. The whole room was in perfect silence as Persia gave his speech.

'Weiß, several deaths has occurred in the city. It has not only happened in Tokyo, but other country regions. Even in the North and Southern regions deaths of not only humans, but animals as well.'

The screen zoomed in towards two slides, one White Tail deer and another woman. The screen captured a point on their necks. Both had two puncture marks, very similar, very deep.

'We believe that these are done by what we never knew existed, the vampire. We do not know what they are, or who they are. The information collected helped us only by a little. That information is that it has something to do with an Apocalypse. Be careful, Weiß."

The tape ended with an automatic stop, and Manx removed it from the player.

"I need to know who is in. This mission is highly confidential, as it effects both internal and external of Kritiker. Not to mention, the outside society can be affected greatly by these unknowns."

The redhead received no response from her comrades, and proceeded giving them each a file.

"We cannot be sure that there are only vampires around though", she said all of a sudden.

"What? But Persia said…"

"Yes, I do know what he said. But look closely at the pictures of the victims, half of them were bitten by rows of teeth, not only two. The death rate has also increased five times in the past three months. Averages of one thousand and five hundred people are killed each month."

"Judging by the estimating. The entire human race wipes out in less than two years."

"Are you saying we're up against what Kritiker doesn't even have a clue about?" Ken asked, slamming down the file.

"Kritiker may be providing details _most_ of the time, but not _every_ time, Siberian. Understand that fact. I'll return in a week's time to receive your investigations."

Manx picked her handbag and exited the mission room up the spiral stairs. The rest watched her go, and when she was out of sight, they spoke.

"This is crazy. Kritiker knows nothing, and they think we do?"

"Well, we accepted the mission. Look on the bright side, at least we got something interesting to do", Yoji said, taking a drag from his cigarette.

"To hell with it. I'd rather cramp my muscles running than getting myself ripped apart."

"But we have to finish it. For the good of you-know-who."

"Crap."

"Anyway", Ran's voice cut in. "Just see what you can do. If we manage to catch one vampire, it'll help us a lot more than staying here and complaining."

All of their heads shot up to the ground floor when they heard a crash.

"What the hell was that?" Yoji hissed, stubbing out his cigarette bud in the ashtray on the coffee table.

Ran made his way up the stairs when they heard a similar noise again.

"It's from one of our rooms", Omi said.

"Well, Manx seems horny today."

"Shut up Yoji. This isn't a joke. You should know no one is able to get into our house without the alarm going off."

"My bad."

Ken rolled his eyes.

All four of them were at the top of the stairway when a thump was heard behind one of the doors.

"Ran, it's your room", Ken whispered.

Ran gave a soft sigh. "Yes, and I know who it is."

Two pair of eyes stared at him blankly, while Omi gave a sigh of relief.

Ran opened the door of him room and entered. The rest took a peek inside, and nearly died of shock.

"YOU KEEP A BAT IN YOUR ROOM?" Yoji and Ken yelled.

The loudness of their voices caused the bat to jerk about and screech in fright, making it a harder time for Ran to catch it.

"Zip it both of you, or I'll personally run you down with my katana."

Both of their mouths were covered by a smaller hand which prevented any more noise from escaping.

"Calm down, both of you. Are you that afraid of a small bat?"

"Mmph mph! Mph mphmph mphhh mphhhh!" Yoji said in muffled words. Omi frowned at what he said. Whatever he said, that is.

"Like real that's a _small_ bat! Have you ever seen one small the size of a cat?" Yoji screamed again. Luckily, Ran had already caught hold of the escapee and was holding onto it close to his chest.

"If you plan to make any more noise about this one, get out of my room Kudou."

_Ran is serious now_, Omi thought.

Yoji refrained himself from making any more noises with the help of Ken gagging him up with his own hands. The blonde pried the hands off his mouth but maintained silence as Ran placed the bat on his bed.

"So um, its name is Batee…"

"Great. We have a pet bat. I'm not taking care of it."

"You don't have to, Yotan. Ran-san and I are taking care of it."

"Well, having a pet might be good for a change."

"You're not supposed to be on their side."

"What? Loosen up a bit, will ya? What do you think it is? _Vampire_ bat?" Ken joked. Yoji growled and chased Ken to the other end of the house.

The bat twitched in its place on Ran's bed, and shifted a little about.

"It looks active to me. What are we going to feed it?"

"Fruits. We can send one of those two dummies down to get them."

"Um, can I come in?"

Ran nodded and Omi entered with a smile on his face. He took a seat on the floor at the bed's edge and stared at the bat.

"Hey, its eyes are silver in colour!" He squeaked. Ran stared down at the back of the bat, then shook his head.

"Actually, I wonder how it would be like if we met a real vampire, don't you think, Ran-san?"

"Hn."

The bat stared directly into Omi's wide blue eyes and blinked.

This week is going to be awfully long.

* * *

Alright, this is the first chapter. R&r that's all I can say. Oh yes, the above poetry may sound crappy, but the story lines goes through it. And for those with super sharp eyes, the last paragraph's first letters actually spell out WEISS. 


	2. Black Luck

Hi to whoever's reading. Seriously, I have no idea what pairings there are seeing that all the characters are all over the place. I don't even think there is a(or any) fixed pairings! Anyway... Pragraphs written in italics are dreams.

* * *

"Hey guys! I found something!" Omi's sharp voice echoed through the house. The sound of footsteps confirmed that the rest heard him, and were now on the way down to the mission room. 

"So, what have you gotten this time, chibi?" Yoji came in, a cup of coffee in one hand. Omi frowned at the name he was addressed at but decided to ignore it first.

"Here." He pointed to the computer screen in front of him. It showed a map of an area near the shop. "Three cases happened around here, so we can try nabbing this one. I managed to get a video of the attacker, since it happened near a shop."

His finger jammed down onto the enter key, and a black and white video from the shop view started playing. It showed a corner of the shop first, and it was a dress shop. Yoji whistled and received a jab at his side. They continued watching the screen carefully, when a shadow from outside the shop came into the camera's view. Another figure came from the opposite side, all wobbly looking.

"That's the victim, so I presume this is the vampire."

"Have you seen it before?"

"Nope, decided to see it with you guys."

Judging by the figures, the victim had a hand out as if warning the other to back off. A split second later, the vampire was not human anymore. It crouched, and attacked the person.

Omi hit the pause button.

"What the… Manx didn't mention they could change shapes."

"Hold it. I'll zoom in to get a better look." The blonde started hitting some buttons quickly on the board, too fast for the rest to catch.

The screen went towards the two figures, analyzed it before it showed full color of a middle aged man, and a wolf attacking him.

"What the hell… That doesn't look like a vampire from any point of view!" Yoji barked.

"Don't state the obvious. Omi, can you keep it at this view, but starting from when the guy tried stopping the creature?"

Omi gave a slight nod and readjusted the screen to where the victim entered the scene. All of them stared at the screen in complete silence as the video played. The victim had his hand out, but the screen was smaller, they could not catch the vampire's figure anywhere. It continued, and the man mouthed what they rest think was a scream. Another second, and something black blocked out the whole computer screen.

"Okay… How about from the vampire's view?"

Again, the screen showed a blank-grey screen. A black figure came. It was wearing a black coat. The collar practically covered half his face.

"Hey, we can't see his…" Ken trailed off when the person turned his face towards the camera.

Blood red eyes shot directly at them, and Omi nearly screamed at the sudden contact. The red eyes continued staring, and the figure lifted is face from the deep collar. He opened his mouth slowly baring ivory colored teeth. They extended slowly, all of them. It was them they heard the victim scream.

The whole screen blacked out all of a sudden, and the rest stood there, paralyzed. Ken was the first to respond.

"Oh my God, what the hell was that?" Ken blurted. The other three recovered from their own shock.

"It's like he knew that we were looking at him. Freaky."

"Well, at least we know he's here. Let's see what we can do for tonight."

* * *

Black Luck

* * *

Night broke, and there was no moon for the darkness. The four assassins were being stationed at different corners of the area, all communication done by an ear-piece. It was close to midnight, and the four had been waiting since ten. 

"Any sign yet?" Ran asked.

All the replies he received were negative. Sighing, he switched the earpiece off, only able to hear what others say. He crouched low; being on the roof, anyone could see him easily. He continued searching around, scanning the place for anything suspicious. So far, a few drunkards wanted to ask him to join them, and that was the perfect reason why he took to the roof.

He blew into the air around him, and he could see white puffs. The surrounding temperature was probably cold, but due to his thick leather assassin gear he was nice and warm. Omi was probably freezing his legs off. He gave a small chuckle at the thought if he found the youngest all frozen in ice.

He stiffened when he heard a rustle behind him. There was no possible way anyone could sneak up on him like that, not unless…

"Balinese, aren't you supposed to be at your station?"

"Just who is Balinese?" An unfamiliar voice spoke. Ran gritted his teeth together and jumped aside from the edge of the roof. He turned and faced a man with long, orange flowing hair. It resembled the Schwarz telepath one, but this one was twice longer.

"Are you going to be my meal tonight?"

Ran reached for his katana and got himself in position to charge.

"It won't be of a single use, pretty. We don't get killed by a measly blade."

Ran swallowed hard as he watched the vampire opened his mouth, and his canine teeth extended two inches. Those are hell long teeth for humans. Ran shook of the thought of getting caught. He had to win this or lose his life.

Just then, he heard a shout from his earpiece.

Ken.

"Siberian! Report status!" He shouted, not caring about the vampire in front of him.

"Damn….wolf…me…find…er…" Ran received bits and pieces from behind the static. His attention was back to the vampire when he spoke.

"Oh yes, did I tell you? I have a partner around here too. He can change to a wolf, but be thankful he's only a vampire. Not a werewolf."

"Damn you!" Ran screeched as he charged forward, katana fixated onto the vampire's chest. He caught sight of a smirk before the vampire vanished to thin air, and appearing behind him. He choked when a hand hit him against his neck using full force. He tumbled against the ground, before he felt himself getting picked up.

The vampire grabbed him painfully by one wrist, lifting him up totally from the ground. He flinched when he felt a nail sliding down his neck, pushing away the collar.

"It'll be a waste to kill you, but not many vampires know the secret of transforming humans into one…"

With the last words, Ran cried out as two fangs thrust into his neck.

* * *

Black Luck

* * *

"Bombay! Have you found any of them yet?" Yoji practically yelled through the earpiece. Omi had an urge to tell him to stop shouting, but there was something else more important than complaining at the moment. 

"No. I lost contact with both of them. We'll just have to split us and find them."

"I think we only need to find Siberian now. I just found Abyssinian, bad shape."

Omi stopped in shock, holding the earpiece closer to his ears.

"Fuck, he's got two marks at his neck! I'm bringing him back first! You find Siberian!" Yoji said again. "Jeez Ran, just what got into you…"

Yoji's voice tailed off in the earpiece, and Omi decided to continue looking for Ken. He searched for fifteen minutes which seemed eternity, before finding his friend.

Ken was against a wall in an alley, apparently using a bar to support himself. Scars and scratches, not to mention bite marks were all over his body.

"Oh my God, Ken-kun, what in the world happened?" Omi asked, as he slowly supported the brunette up. Ken hissed in pain as Omi brushed his wounds by accident, sending stinging feelings to his brain.

"Don't know. Dumb large dog attacked my out of no where and took me as a chew toy. Managed to get it away by giving it a good one on the face."

Omi nodded at that statement, and told Ken to concentrate his strength on walking back instead of talking.

* * *

Black Luck

* * *

Ran stirred about in his sleep, and that was what worried Omi most. He was totally pale, and he seemed exhausted. It looked as if he was having a nightmare and one he could not escape from. Yoji was in the other room tending Ken's bruises. He heard Ken yell once or twice, which is good and it shows that Ken's still awake and alive. 

His attention shot back to the sleeping redhead when Ran groaned in his sleep. His head twisted from side to side, and Omi noticed something was very wrong. The bite marks on his neck were reddening, swelling into large patches. Omi held back a scream, rushed out of the room to get the older blonde.

"Yoji-kun! Ran-san's neck isn't looking good!" Omi yelled.

He burst into Ken's room where Yoji was in, and stared in shock.

"I know! Ken here isn't acting very normal either!" Yoji growled.

The brunette was down on the ground with Yoji's wire coiled around him. He was panting very hard, and struggled against the restraints every while.

"Bring Ran in here now!" He shouted. Omi gulped in fear as he rushed back into Ran's bed, only to find him up as well.

"Oh God… YOJI-KUN!"

Yoji hissed at the name. He grabbed Ken and tied him to the corners of the bed, preventing him from moving in any possible way before sprinting into Ran's room on the other side.

He himself gaped at what he saw. Ran was on the ground, wrists being hold by Omi, neck bleeding and scratches over the marks.

"Yoji-kun! Ran was clawing at his neck!"

Without hesitation, he went up and delivered a hard slap across Ran's face, hoping it would wake him from whatever he was planning to do. The impact seemed to have worked, and Ran fell to the ground, unconscious all over again.

"Now to deal with Ken…" Yoji muttered, helping Omi toss Ran onto his bed.

"What happened to Ken-kun?" Omi asked worriedly. Yoji stared into the large blue eyes and shook his head.

"Don't know chibi. I was just cleaning him up when he decided to growl at me. I thought it was because the wound hurt, but then he snapped at me with his teeth. You know, like a dog, and I think I know where this is going to go."

"What? What do you think?"

Yoji turned to the younger boy, and gave him an unhappy pat on the head.

"Ran's been bitten by a vampire and Ken got attacked by a werewolf."

Omi stared at the blonde in a matter worst than shock. That was to mean, if Weiß was sent to kill the vampires and werewolves, what are they going to do about Ran and Ken? Unknowingly, Omi broke into a soft sob. The older blonde sighed and held Omi in a warm embrace, hoping it would calm him down.

"Don't worry, chibi, we'll find a way out of this…" He whispered.

* * *

Black Luck

* * *

_Ken stared up at the bright blue sky. The one he loved so much. He admired the skies, a never ending series of blue. Kase would always sit beside him, laughing and joking with him. He missed them so much. The grass he laid on tickled his bare skin, and he enjoyed the way the flowers swayed in the winds. Everything seemed too peaceful to be true._

_The brunette heard a clatter of glass as his vision cracked before him, glass shattering into bits. Now, standing before him was Kase's bloodied dying body._

_"Ken…"_

_"Ka…Kase..."_

_"I'll see you… in Hell…"_

_"This is already Hell…" He said unconsciously. Kase's head fell to the ground, evidently dead. Ken clenched his fist, claws unsheathing themselves. The thought of killing himself crossed his mind. He brought his claws close to his chest, plunging it deep into himself._

* * *

Black Luck

* * *

_"Aya… Aya! Wait up! We have to get home soon or else Otousan and Okasan would get really angry!" Ran called out to his sister, who was running faster than her brother. He watched his younger run past several shops, before catching her at a place where she stopped._

_"Hai, hai! Whaa… ne, onii-chan! These are pretty! Can I have one pair?" Aya asked excitedly, pointing to various sets of earrings. Ran frowned at his younger sister who pouted back._

_"Hurry up or else Outousan and Okasan would get angry!" Aya reminded happily. Ran gave a chuckle and picked a nice set of earrings for his sister's birthday._

_"Oh no! It's raining! Better hurry!"_

_"What are we going to eat for dinner?"_

_"It's your birthday, you get to choose!"_

_The siblings laughed as they ran into their house, Aya quickly slipping out of her clogs leaving Ran to untying his shoelaces. A sharp scream from his younger sister sent Ran rushing into the room. He gasped in absolute shock when he saw both his parents on the ground, not moving at all._

_"Otousan! Okasan!" Ran called out, shaking his parents. He stiffened when he heard clicking noises. He turned up to see what was worst than he imagined._

_"Aya! Get out of here!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Aya could only stare in shock as the bomb beeped and exploded._

_The rubble fell all over the place, dust and smoke blinding Ran's vision. The redhead coughed as dust was starting to give him a hard time breathing. His head shot up from the debris when he remembered about his sister. With the remaining of his strength, he shouted as loud as he could fro his sister. The brown smoke cleared, and he caught sight of her trying to get up. A car screech behind him caught his attention._

_"AYA!"_

* * *

Black Luck

* * *

Ran immediately shot up from his bed all drenched in sweat. The only sounds he could hear were the fast thumping of his heart and his short panting. He raked a hand through his wet hair and took a deep breath. He needed a shower badly. He removed his legs from under the covers and was about to place his feet on the floor when something furry under his feet made him jump. He bent over his legs to see the large bat limping about on the ground. 

"It's you."

The bat made a soft noise like a reply and Ran picked it up gently with both hands. He made his bed with one hand and placed the bat on it, hoping it would feel comfortable.

"Don't fall down again. I'll be back in a while with food."

Ran walked to his closet and dug out a white sleeveless top along with a pair of long pants. He grabbed the blue towel that was placed on his chair before heading towards the washroom. On the way to the other end of the hall where the washroom was, he heard a bump from inside Ken's room. He knocked on the door before opening it, and stared at Ken.

"Stop staring and help me out! I don't even know how I ended up in this", the brunette hissed, trying to untangle himself from what it seemed to be like Yojji's wire. Sighing, Ran managed to find a pair of scissors on a bed-side cupboard and begun snipping the wires. The brunette thanked him before removing his shirt. Ran watched in silence as his eyes ran down the well-built body with a whole lot of patches and plasters.

"Oh, those. Got it from yesterday's attack."

"You got attacked by a vampire?"

"Not sure. Looked more like a wolf to me…"

_That vampire said he had a friend who was a wolf…_

Without hesitation, Ran went up, clasped Ken's chin in his hand and twisted it to the side.

There were more than two marks.

"Did it bite you at the neck?"

"Hm… Think so. Didn't have time to think about it. Why?"

_Vampires should only have two teeth, not over six…_

"Nothing."

Ken flinched when he felt his neck split.

"Oh man, that cut keeps bleeding…"

Ran stared at the blood as if he had never seen it before. Ken started looking around for anything he could use to clean his neck. For some reason, the blood seemed so… hypnotic. Ran watched carefully as the blood trickled down slowly. He had an urge to lick it up. Ken yelped when Ran grabbed him by his shoulders and leaned against him.

"Uh… Ran?" Ken stammered.

The redhead gave no interest in responding, only leaning over to lap up the thin trail of blood. Ken flinched when he felt the cold tongue run up the cut, the same stinging feeling he received yesterday. Hissing at the pain, he pushed Ran away from himself.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ken barked at the man on the floor. Ran shook his head, trying to regain focus on his surroundings. His head was spinning wildly, and he could hardly open his eyes. He could hear Ken, but could not make out what the brunette was saying. Everything was blur.

His squinted when a loud bark was heard. He managed to take a peep through his eyelids to see Ken crouched on the ground as well, hands grasping his head.

"Ken…?"

The brunette gave a hiss which came out as a growl, and both hands shifted from his head to the ground.

"Ken? What's wrong?" Ran asked again.

The redhead stared wide-eyed as fur sprouted from all over, arms, legs, even face. Ken gave a sharp cry and ripped his skin which ended up bleeding, but the fur continued growing into thick bushes. A long howl came past his throat as Ken fell to the ground on his side, blood all over.

"Oh gods, Ken…" Where were the other two when you needed them? Ken looked like an enormous grey wolf, only think is that he was twice the size of a real one. Ran went over, brushing the wolf's face with his towel. He jumped when its eyes open. A pair of familiar brown eyes stared deeply into his violet ones. Ran shifted backwards when the large wolf got up onto its belly, still watching Ran.

"K…Ken?"

The wolf jerked at that name, before giving a low whimper.

"Jesus, you're a werewolf… and I'm probably a vampire… Wait. It's noon right? I thought you're only supposed to turn during night time?"

A soft grunt was returned.

"Ran-san, Ken-kun, are you two up… Yaaah! Yoji-kun!" Omi's voice rang through the house. Loud pounding noises and Ran could tell Yoji was storming up the steps. Both of them busted into Ken's room and the first thing they did was faint.


	3. Son of Hell meets the messenger of Heave...

Ran shot a glance at Ken who simply stared back. He turned his attention back to the two who had just fainted before decided to pick them up. Ran nearly jumped when Ken walked over. He was almost one and a half times taller than he is. How would you feel if a wolf's head suddenly poked its head right beside your face? Thanks to Ken though, Ran had less problems carrying the two to the bed.

After laying them down, Ran heard a groan. A _human_ sounding groan, that is. He turned to find Ken naked (in which he blushed at), and rubbing his aching temple.

"I guess I was bitten by a werewolf..." He mumbled. He had not noticed Ran was trying to avoid looking at him and just grabbed a pair of boxers from the cupboard nearby.

"More importantly, we have to get Yoji and Omi up", Ran said flatly. Ken snorted and wore on a plain tee.

"I'd like to know why I changed in the…"

Ran waited for the brunette to finish. But when he never heard another word, he turned around to find the same wolf staring at him.

"Just what did you do?" Ran asked in annoyance. The wolf gave what he thought was a shrug.

"I would be able to answer that." A voice spoke from the door.

Ken and Ran shifted their attention towards the door where a silver-haired man was standing at. The same calm feature Ran had was on his slightly tanned face and he looked back at them with silver eyes which had a dark black slit in the middle. He wore a long sleeved top which had a large opening in the middle, exposing well-muscled features. Below he wore pure white pants.

The thing the other two knew was, he was not human as his ears were long and pointed, eight ring piercing on either side.

"Who are you?" Ran growled. Ken did the same, snarling at the intruder.

"Someone who can help you. My name is Teufel, or how Ran may call me 'Batee'."

Ran blushed at that name. Alright, it was not the best name. Ran flinched at the sight when Teufel pulled one sleeve down, showing a wrapping of bandages. It was exactly the way he did it for the bat. There is a possibility this guy was it.

"I have to thank you Ran, for helping me with my wound, and in return I saved your life when they vampire attacked you last night."

"What do you mean…?"

"Normally, humans die when their blood is totally drained. Only if their will is strong would they survive and become one themselves. Another way can only happen if the vampire does know how to transform the human into one."

Ken snorted in disbelief.

Teufel turned towards the wolf and walked towards Ken. The wolf snarled as a warning for him to back off, but Teufel ignored it and placed a hand on the head. A gust of wind entered the room even thought the windows were closed surrounded the large wolf.

"As for you, Ken. You can change into a werewolf anytime of the day if you think about it. During full moons though, you lose absolute control of yourself."

"Gee, thanks a lot", the brunette, now back to human, grumbled. Ran fought the urge to giggle. He heard a mutter behind him and looked over his shoulder to find Yoji stirring about and awakening.

"Ba…Teufel, get out of here before they see you!" Ran called out. The silver-haired stood there without moving, looking down at the blond before staring straight into violet eyes.

"They can't see me. They're only human. Only you two can."

"Shit… Ran, did you see that huge wolf thing?" Yoji yelled, shooting up from the bed at once. Ran looked at Yoji first, then at Ken who gave his shrug.

"Yoji, do you see anyone there?" Ran asked, pointing towards Teufel's direction. Teufel raised a fine brow at that question.

Yoji turned in a questioned look and stared at the brunette, who gave a large grin back.

"Yeah, I do. I see an idiot there."

"Hey!" Ken snapped.

Ran gave a sigh and collected his towel that was left bloodied (no thanks to Ken) and planned to get a new one later. He exited the room, leaving two people fighting with each other and one more still half-awake. Teufel followed the redhead out and followed him around, which made Ran a little uncomfortable. From his room to the kitchen, and back to his room again. He nearly went into the toilet with him(1).

"Look, just because the guys can't see you doesn't mean you have to follow me around." Ran said irritated, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Teufel gave a chuckle and covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud.

"I'm quite surprised. I thought most humans would most likely go: Who the hell are you/What the hell are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I'm not in that league."

"…"

"You're not worried about being a vampire?"

"Not really. I don't feel weird at all."

Teufel shot Ran a glance that caused the redhead to stiffen.

"Are you sure? You're not a normal vampire, do you know?"

"And to think there were normal vampires", Ran said in a trembling voice.

Ran felt paralysed when his eyes were totally locked on silver ones. His eyes grew wider when the black slits in the silver eyes grew thinner.

All of a sudden, the wall behind him crumbled, shattering to bits. He ducked in time before a large ruble nearly sliced his head off his neck. He made a soft yelp when he landed painfully on the ground, landing on some sharp splinters and such. He opened his eyes and nearly died of shock.

With red beady and sharp eyes, some odd looking bat-like creatures were flying about the room circling around him, and they looked like they were going to attack anytime with short, yet dagger-like teeth..

"Repousser", Teufel's calm voice said. The bat-like creatures were warded off only for a short moment before they dived their way towards Ran. Ran could only stare in shock as the bats flew closer, claws outstretched and aiming.

"Entaille!" The silvered-hair shouted this time. Immediately, the heads of the bats were sliced opened. The bats dissolved like dust and disappeared from sight.

"Oi! You okay? Heard some funny noises from in the room", Yoji called out as he walked towards the redhead who was crouching on the ground. He stared at him, and Ran stared back before giving his death glare.

"Don't say a word or I'll kill you", Ran growled. Teufel gave a sigh which the blonde could not hear.

"I suppose now you'd like to know what's going on?"

"Sure I'll want to. If those things ever enter this house again, I'll kick you out", Ran muttered softly, so that Teufel could hear it, but not Yoji.

"Get Ken. I'm very sure he'll want to know what's going on."

* * *

Son of Hell meets the messenger of Heaven

* * *

Teufel decided to sit on the chair while the redhead was on his bed and the brunette sitting on the floor.

"Start explaining", Ran said flatly.

"First thing's first, Ran. You will very well be chased by Hell's troupes. Why? Because I resurrected you. To properly introduce myself, I am the son of the Lord of Hell, Teufel Betheroyal. Your place here between Heaven and Hell, which you call Earth, has been a target to be destroyed.

Whether you believe or not, the Wicks will be after you for the power I have lent you, Ran. By capturing you, they can use you as a sacrifice to summon my father. He is dead, but can be easily awakened if we use the right sacrifice. So far, all spirits who entered Hell has very little chance of leaving. By using my power to transform you into a vampire, means that you posses the energy I've given. An energy that can awaken Saturn."

Ken gaped at the long story. He swallowed hard before speaking. "So, don't you want to revive your father?"

"No, I don't plan to."

"Why?"

"That is to be kept to myself."

Ken gave a loud sigh and slide on his butt to lie on the floor. Ran sniffed and raked a hand through his crimson hair.

"One thing I'm confused about, why is your aura so totally different from others?" Teufel asked.

Ran shrugged. "What am I to say? Now I'm being saved by the Lord of Hell's son, a vampire…what could be worse?"

"When you're not a full vampire."

Ran shot a puzzled look at Teufel, who had an outmost serious look on his face.

"There's something about you Ran, that doesn't make you Hell's servant."

Teufel got up from the chair and the other two stared in either amazement or shock when two black wings stretched out in the room. It remained outstretched, revealing wings that were similar to bats, but has a claw at the joint. The end had claws as well, sharp and slick as knives.

"Vampires have wings like bats, membraned, thin. But yours are different."

Ran gave a funny look on his face before he went down to the floor, hands on his shoulders.

"Ran? What's wrong? What did you do to him!" Ken barked. Teufel paid no attention to the brunette, silver eyes only fixated on the redhead's back.

Ran gave a cry of pain before the skin of his back split, blood flowing and staining his shirt, before the cloth itself ripped apart, white wings breaking through the material soaked in blood.

"I'd never thought I'd meet Heaven's messenger here", Teufel snarled in an angry tone.

Ran gave a few pants before collecting all his energy and getting up to his feet.

"I'd never thought I would meet Teufel Betheroyal", Ran replied coldly, flapping the white wings to get rid of the trickling blood. He turned to Ken who was totally speechless. Then back at the devil. "Now, what would you want me to do?"

Teufel gave a bark of laughter and his wings folded. Ran shot him a glare and the silver-haired man reduced to chuckles.

"I'm quite surprised. I guess angels will be angels. You knew I wasn't normal when you picked me up."

Ran gave a sniff before turning away.

"Hold it!" Ken shouted. "You mean Ran isn't a vampire?"

"But of course not, knuckle-head. I made up that story. Besides, if anything attempts to bite him, they'll be dead!"

Ran rolled his eyes and folded his feathered wings nicely behind him, brushing them a little to get rid of the drying blood.

"Hell…"

"Exactly. Since now the Wicks have found a little Angel running about on Earth, they've pretty much decided to catch, as Angels on Earth are a rare treat…"

"Don't treat me like a midnight snack you bastard. I swear I'll make sure you won't use me to revive this sick father of yours!"

"Don't be too sure, Ran. We'll be watching you. Very closely. I'll take me leave. The next time we meet, you're probably supper."

Ran had the urge to kill the devil, despite the fact he knew his power was only a quarter his. Now Ken knew. Yoji and Omi would find out soon. Aya…

Aya!

Teufel gave a cackle before vanishing through the door, Ken with an astonished look on his face.

"Ran…? What am I supposed to do now?"

He heard the redhead give a hiss before he ran towards the window and jumped out of it.

"Ran!"

It was too late though. The winged person had disappeared the same way Teufel did. Ken gave a sigh before falling by the window, staring at the now evening sky. The scene was rather nice, like the one he used to see at the beach. He looked about in the skies, pretty stars and flashing satellites in the distant, together with the full-moon.

"Wait a second!" Ken said out loud. Yesterday had no moon, how can there be a moon now? Further more full! He paused at the thoughts.

Full Moon.

_During full moons though, you lose absolute control of yourself. _Those words shot into his head. He had to get out of here before the sun sets. If not, who knows what he would do?

* * *

Ha ha... sorry. This chap is a little shorter compared to the other two... It's a little confusing... at the moment. Hopefully I can collect the right things and put em in properly... (1) The part where Teufel followed Ran to the toilet? Not really INTO the toilet, but I kinda added that in for fun. Ha ha... Poor Ran... Oh yes, I'll explain Ran's presence on Earth in the later chapters. 

P.S: Ran's looking for his sister next. Guess where she is?

Sachiko: Thanks! I had fun writing the story, seriously. I'm so trying to get it done until I'm stuffing everything inside too easily. Heh heh... Let you peeps get all confused and running about...As you've read...oh well. :) Kenken's a werewolf alright. About pairings, I'll let you decide. The votes ones get to have em:) But one thing's for sure... Teufel likes Ran (even though they're an almost total opposite). So one pairing up! Woo hoo!

Bloodrose: Urm... Was it the part where they fainted funny or... ! O.o Thanks for liking my story. :)

Gonyos: Thanks. :)

Mistskeeper: Ken-sama. Seems to me you absolutely adore that brunette! I like Ran, but I'm not picky about pairings... In fact, I think there is a tinge of pairing floating about in the house... You'll have to get the pairing in for me to write:)

Rubymoon: Ha...maybe... you'll have to send in the pairings... :)


	4. First Full Moon

Ran turned himself to his animal form; a totally white swallow. He made his way down to the house not far away from the shop, landing on the roof when he got to the correct building. He came down to her door from the roof, ringing the bell.

He got distracted for a moment, jumping when he heard a click on the front door. It swung open, and gave a soft yelp when a girl with two braids hugged his breath out of him.

"Onii-chan! I'm so sorry I never visited you! Well, you know, school this and that? Besides I got picked for this competition and now I have to spend the days practicing and so…" The girl said, pulling the redhead into the house.

Aya blurted everything at one shot, leaving her brother unable to catch up with the words. She finally noticed the two area of his shirt ripped and touched the unscarred skin. Ran flinched at the touch and grabbed her small hands in his own.

"Aya, I have to tell you something important. Promise me two things, don't be unhappy but do believe."

Aya stared at violet eyes with a sad look but nodded. She switched to looking at the white wings which sprouted out from his back, like a quick motion of a plant growing. She covered her mouth not in neither horror nor shock, but more like bewildered.

"I'm not your real brother, Aya. I'm only down here as I've came down here on my own will. I wanted to be human, I guess. Live in a family. That's why I left Heaven when I was eighteen, gave fake memories to you and your parents, for them having me as a son and you a brother. I thought I could live a normal way, but upon leaving Heaven, a devil followed me, ending you up in a coma. There was nothing I could do. I felt so hopeless…"

Aya listened in silence, watching as the one before her 'brother' went down on his knees.

"I'm really sorry…"

The blue-haired girl bit her lip, and went down to the ground as well, wrapping her arms around Ran in the process.

"A...Aya?"

"No. I don't regret it. In fact, I'm really thankful to meet a brother like you. You're now like a guardian angel to me", Aya said with a big smile, raising the redhead's face with a gentle lift.

* * *

First full moon

* * *

"Omi, is there anything for dinner?" Yoji moaned with a rather loud grumbling stomach, and the younger blonde pouted back at him. 

"Go find something to eat like cup noodles."

"Omiiiiiiiii….." Yoji moaned again. The blonde was getting awfully irritating.

"Stop acting like a kid, Yotan!" Omi snapped.

"Someone's seemed to be having a mood", Yoji trailed off, pulling out a chair and sitting on it.

"I am not! Where's Ken-kun anyway?"

"Upstairs."

"Ken! Get your butt down here! Omi's looking for you!" Yoji shouted, hoping it was loud enough for the brunette to hear or else he had to shout again.

Omi shook his head as the call seemed to have failed, and now the blonde was shouting so loud he could be deaf anytime. He stood in front of the basin sipping from his cup and staring out the window. He watched as the sun set, and the scenery changed to orange-red color. He searched about the skies, trying hard to ignore Yoji screaming his head off for Ken. He noticed the birds flying around were squawking loudly and badly. He shifted his gaze which settled on a white orb in the sky

"Yoji-kun, was there a full moon yesterday? I don't recall having any moon yesterday."

"Yesterday had _no_ moon, chibi. I'm going up to find Ken."

"Wait! If there _wasn't_ any moon yesterday, what's a full moon doing in the sky _now_?"

Yoji rolled his eyes and took a quick look out the window and his jaw went down.

"What the hell… I swear, yesterday had really no moon at all! What is it doing out here now?" He boomed.

A loud crash of glass caught their attention, and both of them turned to the living room. Glass pieces which came from a nearby vase were scattered, spread out far across the doorway.

"Ken-kun?" Omi called out in a trembling voice. Yoji reached for his watch and pulled out his wire, a metallic sound made as he tugged. Slowly, he approached the entrance. As he got closer, he heard loud panting noises he was too familiar with.

"Ken! What the hell do you think you're doing? You nearly scared the shit out of me man!" Yoji said angrily at the brunette who was on the floor. He noticed something was wrong after a second or two that Ken was not 'normal'.

"Oi, you okay?"

"Yoji… get away from me… NOW!" Ken screamed, causing the blonde to jerk backwards with shock. It was not only the sudden loud voice of the brunette which startled him, but the fact that fur was growing on his skin all over.

"Shit! Omi! Come on!" Yoji shouted. The young blonde ran over hurriedly, gaping at Ken.

"Get him to the mission room! That's the only place the room can be locked from outside!" He barked, forcing the brunette up. Omi gulped and helped transfer Ken to the room, putting him in the basement before the fled to the ground floor, locking the room.

"Oh gods, what happened to Ken-kun?"

"I told you, Ken's a werewolf. Shit…where's Ran when you need him?"

* * *

First full moon

* * *

Ran managed a smile back at the girl, who gave her own in return. 

At that moment, the front door clicked and in came the people who surprised Ran.

"Schwarz…"

"Yo, how you doing little angel?" Schuldich smirked. Ran growled and took his place before Aya.

"Onii-chan! Matte! They're not here to do any harm!" Aya said quickly, grabbing the redhead's arm to prevent him from doing anything. Ran stared at her in puzzlement and Crawford entered the house.

"You need not worry, Abyssinian. We're not here for a fight, neither are we here for trouble. We are simply here for a job."

"A job?"

"We have left Estet to join Kritiker, and Manx has assigned up to protect Aya."

"And if that's not convincing", Aya giggled. She trotted over and held onto Crawford's arm casually. "Crawford-san's my new boyfriend!"

Ran nearly died of shock. Luckily he recovered in a shot while though.

"So I deem I have to put Aya in your trust?"

"Have no worry, angel. What you need to worry more is the Apocalypse coming up soon", the German snickered.

"What Apocolypse?"

"Saturn shall be revived very soon, so the Wicks are going to get you. Now, you only have to worry about your teammates at home. Look out the window."

Ran hesitantly looked out through the balcony window.

"Full moon? But yesterday the moon was not there…"

"Exactly. Due to the Apocolypse, the light from the sun reflects from other planets, to the moon then to Earth. In two days, all the planets will be aligned, and that would be the time Saturn will be at his strongest to break free from Cell."

"I know about Cell. God used it to prevent Saturn from coming up. I don't remember him saying about it being broken."

"Only with sacrificial of good will the bad arise."

"Now, they know you're here, and no doubt, they will be after your ass."

"Let them try."

"But first, your little wolfie at home is going haywire and Bradley here predicted it isn't going to be good."

Ran immediately stepped towards the balcony and slide it open to gain access to outside. He spread the white wings and hopped onto the thin handle.

"Onii-chan, please be careful", he heard from behind him. He gave a soft sigh and looked over his shoulder.

"I will be. I leave Aya in the hands of yours, Schwarz. Disown her and your death will be in my hands."

"I assure you, Abyssinian. Nothing shall even touch a strand of her hair."

Ran sniffed and gave himself a hard push from the railing before taking off into the cold air, transforming into the white swallow.

* * *

First Full Moon

* * *

Omi and Yoji sat on the couch, with the outmost worried look on their faces. Ken was acting weird, Ran was missing, what else could be next. Yoji stifled a yawn and stubbed out his tenth cigarette, and Omi heaved a sigh. 

"What are we going to do about Ken-kun?"

"Dunno. We'll have to wait for Ran to get back first. Not that I really mean it, do you think he's out 'for a snack'?"

"No way. First of all, I don't believe in such things. Vampires, werewolves, all these are just superstitions passed around by people."

"If they were superstitions, would you be lying to see what you think doesn't exist?"

Ran said, entering the house with his wings folded back. Omi and Yoji nearly stumbled out of their seats when they saw Ran and those unusually 'odd things' at the back.

"Ran-san… are those...?"

"Where's Ken?" Ran snapped. Omi pointed to the door behind the steps and Ran knew clearly where he was. While walking towards, they all heard a loud howl.

"Shit, was that Ken?" Yoji exclaimed.

Ran cursed before he turned to the other two.

"That door isn't going to hold on any longer! Ken's going to be out anytime!"

"But what is going on around here?"

"I'll explain later, okay! Now leave the house, lock the doors and don't come back 'till morning!" Ran shouted.

The other two though, was too dumbfounded by the recent incidents and stood there like statues when they heard a crack from the basement door.

"Shit", Ran mumbled under his breath before he turned to face a humongous wolf, licking its salivary lips. Ran tossed a glare at the wolf which raised its head into the air and made a deafening howl.

"That's… not possible…" Ran muttered, covering his mouth.

"What? What the fuck's going on! What's not possible?" Yoji snarled, grabbing onto Ran's shoulder and turning him around.

"The house… is surrounded by werewolves. Somehow Ken's the leader or the whole pack… and now he's leading them to get me."

Ran roughly pushed away the hand on his shoulder and stepped away from the blonde.

"Get upstairs. I've got something to deal with", Ran said in his usual cold and calm voice. The other two blondes were about to protest when the redhead shot them one of his glares.

"I'm not losing anyone anymore."

Ran finished and busted out of the house through the main door, barely avoiding other werewolves which were standing very close to the door. Immediately Ken darted out of the house, barked as he ran through his new pack. The rest followed behind, waiting for orders. About twenty followed closely to Ken, in fact running slightly behind but beside him.

Ran took the air and hissed as he felt a cut across his arm. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw he was surrounded by black bats and birds. The werewolves were not far below, somehow able to take to the taller roofs and not losing sight of him. He was able to tell which was Ken through the distinctive brown eyes, and now it a power-hungry looking pair instead.

Growling, Ran switched to his faster swallow form, dodging as the black birds and bats came at him, cackling and screeching. He made down towards the alleys, werewolves snapping and yapping to try and clamp their jaws on the small bird.

The white swallow gave a high screech when an arrow pierced directly through its left wing. Ran stumbled back on the ground as a human, grasping his hurt left arm and one bleeding wing was down like it was dead. He bit his lip to prevent any noise to come out as he pulled the spiraled arrow from his upper arm, throwing it carelessly on the ground. He jerked himself up, running deeper into the alley he had just landed in.

Unfortunately for him, he reached a dead end.

"Now where do you think you're going?" A familiar voice asked. He looked up and sitting on the edge of the building was Teufel, and another dark red haired guy with bright red eyes. He was holding a spiraled bow, and Ran suspected the shot was from him.

"This is Sangre. And Sangre, this is the little angel I was talking about", Teufel introduced which a large smirk on his face.

"Indeed, young master. Your abilities may just exceed Lord Saturn's ones."

"Why do you think I'm the Devil of Lies?" He laughed back. Ran felt disgusted at the sight of Teufel, further more the sight of the fully-dressed-in-red guy beside him.

"We might as well have him prepared for the big day, shall we, young master?" Sangre asked, death dripping in his voice.

"By all means."

Sangre gave a loud snap and Ran had no time to react when a large paw swiped across his face, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

First Full Moon

* * *

Omi was getting dizzy at Yoji's pacing around the room. They stayed up the whole night, hoping Ran could or Ken could return, but not it was already morning and there was not a single sign of any of them. Omi got up from his seat and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the backdoor slam shut. 

"Ken-kun? Ran-san? Is that you?" Omi asked out loud. Yoji did not even bother asking and darted straight towards the back door where he saw Ken on the ground, against the wall. His hands were bruised, and so were the soles of his feet.

"What happened? Where's Ran?" Yoji boomed, grabbing the brunette by a jacket which did not look any familiar. Ken winced at the loud voice, slapping Yoji's hand to release himself.

"I don't know! I can't remember anything okay?"

"You not remembering anything might just put Ran in jeopardy!" Yoji snapped, roughly pinning the smaller man against the wall. Ken giving a growl was the only warning before he pushed Yoji away with too much force, knocking the blonde down to the ground.

"You want to know the truth? I'll tell you the truth! Teufel's got him! They're going to use him to put this world in Hell! Is that good enough for you!"

"Damn bastard! Don't think you can just let Ran run out to his grave! Where is he!"

"In Hell! You want to find him, kill yourself! That's the quickest way!"

Ken clenched his fist tight and punched at the concrete wall, making a large crack through it.

"It's all my fucking fault… I knew I could've prevented this…"

* * *

4th chapter... oh god... I'm so tired... i need to sleep:P But that isn't the issue... is this chapter exciting or wht? I cn't wait to write the next chapter! (when i have the time) 

Mistskeeper: That's coincidential. Birdie, Teufel... Maybe I should do a fic of schu and Ken. :P but that'll have to wait. TT TT Too bad...Not sure... truthfully, i can't really tell if it was Teufel who saved Ran. O.o I should go decide...

Bloodrose: Fallen angel... never crossed my mind, but maybe. :) Actually he just wanted to get away from heaven (please don't bug me about how he became an assassin... I have zero idea...) If Ran was a vampire... the whole story would change! Ran probably ended up with Teufel. :P Heh heh...


	5. Worst than Hell

Four hours have passed since Ken's return, and to the other two blonde's rage, the brunette locked himself in the room and simply refused to come out. They would knock on the door once in while, hoping he would answer in any way. Omi even tried to bait him out with his favorite lunch. Yoji even wondered if Ken was awake.

Another went past and the both of them were relieved that the brunette finally came out of the room. The first thing Omi did was asked if he was hungry, and to his surprise Ken agreed. Omi made some eggs, hopefully to fill in for the moment. Ken was sitting opposite a pissed looking Yoji, but he seemed to ignore him.

"Alright Ken, explain everything."

"Yoji-kun! I thought we decided not to pull the matter in unless Ken-kun tells us by himself!" Omi's voice snapped, cutting of the brunette even before he spoke. The older blonde muttered something under his breath and laid back against the chair.

"Actually, that was what I was going to talk about. Because you didn't mention it, that's why I kept silent."

Omi walked over to the table and served the eggs. "Are you sure?"

"The bat Ran saved, it's actually Teufel, Devil of Lies; son of Hell's Saturn. From what I know, he took his form of a bat and hoped to lure Ran into his trap. The whole thing now is, they're sacrificing Ran so Saturn can arise again. Ran pretty much tried to put up a fight, but lost to Sangre, Saturn's best right hand man. Now they're brought him to Hell, and are going to start the ritual tomorrow afternoon."

Ken paused as the other two tried hard to digest his words.

"Being a werewolf, I'll lose control of myself during full moons, and yesterday was one case. Now I am determined to be myself when tonight comes."

"Why and how do you know all these things?"

"Yesterday. The reason why I hope to be able to stay myself was because I was sub-conscious yesterday as the wolf. I knew what was going on, tried to gain control, but something was controlling me, which I suspect was Sangre. Tonight, I'm going to enter Hell and get Ran out."

Yoji gave a snort. "And just how do you think you can enter Hell?"

"I have my ways. You'll just have to believe in me."

"Can we go too?" Omi blurted.

Ken could tell the blonde was very worried, and would give his best support in anyway. The brunette shook his head.

"You can't go to Hell with me because you're 'alive', but there is something you can do to help out."

* * *

Worst than Hell

* * *

Ran winced at his aching headache before finally gaining full attention to his surroundings. He pushed himself up wobbly, failing to do so the first try and attaining success the second time. Violet eyes scanned the place, and he noticed he was in some kind of cage.

_Bird_ cage.

Rounded around him the way lions would to a deer, the bars were blood red and swaying. That was when Ran seemed to give up to the fact he was really in some kind of bird cage. He crawled towards one end and peered through the bars. For some reason the scene below had a huge impact to his mind.

The moment he took a glance over the bars, a thousand, maybe millions of screeching noises ran through his mind. It felt like something was cracking and splitting his brain apart, and Ran found himself panting very hard when he recovered.

A gust of wind from behind caught his attention and he turned his head over his shoulder. Teufel was in the air, hovering in the air as if he were standing on the ground.

"I'd suggest you don't try to look downwards. The Wicks below may just give you a heart attack", Teufel laughed, pointing to the bottom.

Ran attempted to look again, and thins time did not suffer from the sudden pressure. What Teufel said happened to be true. When the redhead looked down, uncountable numbers of bat creatures were climbing like ants to try and reach the cage. He jumped when one managed to grab the cage bar and began crawling with a saliva-dripping mouth. Ran flinched in disgust as it continued to approach when it squealed and burst, blood splattering on the floor and on the bars, barely missing Ran.

"We can't have any bites out of the angel, can we?" Teufel said, pupils thinning.

Below the Wicks backed off, exiting a long narrow hall.

"I'm in Hell, am I?"

"Indeed, you are."

Ran stiffened as the devil swooped closer to the cage. He stood up on his feet and took steps backwards until he hit the bars. A sudden flash and he felt an arm around his waist, preventing him from moving anywhere. He felt a hot breath at his ear and he panicked a little.

"Don't worry. I'm going to get you out of here soon. Just be patient."

Ran hissed and unleashed a power that burnt the hand over his waist. The redhead retreated to the centre of the cage and gave a chant, producer a barrier that surrounded the cage.

"You have to believe me Ran! I don't want you to be sacrificed!"

"Like hell I'll believe you. I don't know how long I've been unconscious, but now that I have the barrier on, nothing can force me out to do your ritual."

"Ran, bring down the barrier! Now's the best chance to free you!"

"You're just trying to lure me out. I'm never listening to you."

At that moment a large slam was heard and Sangre entered that place.

"Young Master, the ritual's First Call shall begin soon. We would have to prepare the sacrifice."

"I understand. You may leave."

Sangre gave a slight bow before turning to leave.

"Ran! We don't have much time."

"Shut up! I told you no matter what, I would never believe you.

Devil of _Lies_."

* * *

Worst than Hell

* * *

Ken approached the Gates of Hell as a werewolf. He leapt and managed to get over with little difficulty. He landed with stealth and searched the place. It was devastating; the place was the color of red and the ceiling was forever black. The place reeked of rotting flesh and looked so disgusting it could cause you to vomit your last meal. Ken's nose twitched when the scent of blood was received.

He trotted towards the smell and found himself facing a place resembling an arena. He hid behind a wall, only extending his head a little to be able to see. Hi eyes widened with shock as below the arena like place were overcrowded with bat-like creatures. They were all watching above, and he followed their gaze to large black hole at the top. Suddenly the creatures made high pitched noises and from the hole dropped four things which looked like human bodies.

Ken had to look away when he saw the creatures attack the body like ants attacking their prey. This was worse by a hundred times. Despite the small sizes, the sharp teeth of the creatures' practically ripped the skin. All of them rushed in for the bodies, consuming them. Ken fought the urge to go down when he heard screams of the people getting eaten alive.

He turned to escape the echoing death cries of the victims and had to resort to running to try and shake of the voices. He trotted to another side of Hell and reappeared at a large hall with something red hanging from above. He moved in closer and walked towards this cage. It resembles a bird cage, the circular shape and rounded bars. He saw something move above and paused.

"Who's there?" A distinctive voice said. Ken gave a sigh and barked. To his relief, a familiar redhead appeared and clutched onto the bars.

"Ken? Ken what in the world are you doing here!" Ran shouted. He frowned when he saw the wolf below grinning at him.

"It's not safe! Sangre or Teufel may catch you!"

Ken seemed to ignore and was searching around the room for something he could use to hoist himself high enough to reach the cage. Deciding he had none, he backed all the way to the entrance and crouched low. Ran stared in puzzlement and got the unwanted idea.

"KEN! Don't even think about it! You'll get yourself hurt!"

The wolf simply huffed before sprinting full speed towards the cage, probably faster than a cheetah. When he estimated he got into distance he jumped into the air, pushing himself up and forward as hard as he could to reach the high cage. Ran could not bear to watch and turned aside as he felt the cage shake from a collision.

He peeped through his eye lids and found Ken missing. He searched about the hall when a furry face appeared from above, scaring Ran out of his wits.

"Oh Jesus. Don't ever try that! Hey, how do you manage to stay up there anyway?"

Ken hung a paw over, revealing long, sharp and hooked nails. Ran sniffed and back away as the wolf started chewing the bars. He took down the barrier at the same time while watching

"I'm not sure if you can break it Ken, but I definitely can't"

"Because you aren't from Hell."

Teufel emerged from the shadowed other end of the red hall, walking towards the cage. Ken released his grip on the cage and landed on the ground like a cat and started snarling.

The devil shook his head and gave a snap which sent the cage containing Ran to lower itself. When it reached the ground, a certain area of the bar opened like a door. The redhead hesitated, but exited the cage and stood beside Ken.

"Hurry. We don't have much time."

"True, we don't", Sangre's voice came. Teufel turned in shock as the flaming redhead appeared from behind, entering the hall.

"I knew you lied. Now you're just going to bring me to the…" Ran gasped when he felt an impact to his back. He fell to the ground, eyes wide.

"K...Ken…"

"Don't bother. He's under my control", Sangre said with a snicker. "WE do have to prepare you now." A snap and some red colored Wicks came hopping into the hall, collecting the sub-conscious redhead.

Teufel looked away and did not bother to watch as Ran was being dragged out of the Hall.

Ken grunted and ran forward to try and get Ran back when Sangre shot him a glance straight in the eye. Ken stiffened, one paw lifted in the air. He was paralysed. He refused to give up though. Him being able to put down his front paw surprised Sangre for a moment. Ken gave a growl and surged himself forward, moving forth to attack Sangre. The sudden determination of the werewolf surprised the two devils for a short while before Sangre swung his arm, swiping away the wolf.

Ken gave a yelp as he slammed against the wall of the narrow hall, falling back to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Worst than Hell

* * *

"I am SO going to kill Ken when he gets back."

"But we have to do this or we can't get Ran-san back!" Omi whined. Yoji gave a smug look on his face back at the younger blonde and Omi frowned.

"Fine! I can go myself if you don't want to", Omi finished and exited the house in a hurry.

Yoji gave a mutter of curses before following the kid, locking the door before leaving.

Out on the streets, Omi put on his earpiece and tested it. He dug out a slip pf paper which written a charm. He turned it over and browsed through the list of items quickly before cutting through an alley.

"Oi! Wait up!" Yoji called out, having problems in running through the dark streets. Obviously the smaller blonde had much better night vision, and was at least a hundred meters away running at his fastest.

* * *

Worst than Hell

* * *

Ken awoke to tapping and knocking noises. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness around him. Brown eyes glinted in the darkness, processing the surroundings. He got up slowly, taking a step forward. First of all, he did not know where he was. He searched about, and the area seemed to be endless. He began to run and stopped when he reached a five meter high door.

H pushed it, and to his luck it was not locked. He winced at the sudden light that flashed into his eyes, opening bit by bit. Again, another arena like place. Only thing was this was thrice the size, and the whole place was surrounded by Wicks, werewolves and flying black birds and bats. The middle of the arena was empty except for a green colored human looking thing.

He hopped down onto a step and noticed he was almost the largest wolf.

"Now, creatures of Hell. The ritual to arise our Lord shall begin with the First Call!" A croaky voice boomed throughout. He watched as the green man stepped backwards and from the ceiling descended a cage Ken was too familiar with. He hissed when he caught sight of Ran, chained at his hands and feet to the bars. The white wings were also chained to his neck, making it a very awkward position.

The crowd of Hell cheered as screeches and howls echoed the large arena.

"Now, to prove this is a good sacrifice, I'm sure many of you wish to have a try to play with the angle?"

Ken growled in disgust. What kind of ritual is this? Whatever it was, he suspected their goal was to tire out Ran so he could not put up to resistance when the ritual really starts. He watched as the chains from the redhead dropped to the ground, leaving him free to move about. He stood there like a statue though, glaring at the green host.

The other in the middle of the arena smirked back at him, raising a hand and calling out to the excited crowd.

"Brace yourself, good one, for now, have your last fun!" He shouted, and the whole crowd dashed towards Ran. Ken watched in puzzlement as the creatures around him rushed down, more like tumbling down. He did the same and followed as he saw Ran took to the air and trying his best to avoid getting bitten or scratched by the birds and bats.

He gave a loud bark in hope to get the redhead's attention, but the surrounding was so noisy he could hardly hear himself. He thought he could be lucky to be slightly bigger, managing to push away the smaller or weaker wolves and Wick aside.Ken barked when he felt something step on his head. He turned up to find some wolves stepping on each other to attain enough height to reach the soaring angel.

He growled and did the same, taking off to the stomping on the bodies of other wolves. This was definitely an easier way of getting closer.

Ran cursed as he received several scratches and bruises as he tried hard to avoid any major attacks. He came to notice his left wing was bleeding again from the previous arrow, and he would have to land soon or drop down like a missile from thirty meters in the air. He glided to avoid aggravating his wound, but for that many of the bats and birds were now surrounding him and attacking him mercilessly.

He heard a loud growl before the flyers around him dispersed to avoid getting bitten by a jaw full of teeth. Ran winced when he felt something underneath him jerked, causing him to go back to the ground. Ran turned over his shoulder and found the teammate of his.

"Ken!"

The large wolf grunted and landed at the side of the arena with the redhead sitting on his back. Ran slid off and stood behind the wolf as the Wicks and other werewolves ascended with their teeth bared. Like a dog protecting its master, Ken snarled and barked back, depending on his much louder voice to ward them off.

"Well, well. Just how can this be? The leader of the pack, protecting the prey?" The green man asked, hovering in the air with green wings. Ken snorted and stood his ground as the host flew closer.

"Lord Sangre should be proud to have such a determined wolf. Unfortunately, it isn't going to last any longer", he finished and raised a hand, palm facing the wolf.

Ken stared in a daze and passed out right after something shot through him.

* * *

Alright, is it me or does this story don't make any sense? O.o T.T Next chapter may just be the second last one... I'm so sorry if it's short... bow bow... But really, I thank you for following my story until here. :) Hopefully the ending would be... nice...?

Mistskeeper: Yes a Schu/Ken. And I'll love you too for liking my story! (hugs keeper and starts smooching mist) Ha ha...okay. I did not know why I added Schwarz inside in the first place. Seriously. O.o I was like... hey, Aya's awake, but where did she go? So I just placed her in. I dunno... Crawford as her boyfriend... maybe b cos I love the precog. :) But most of all my Ran is the best! XD I love everything of him, even the seiyuu. XP Oh dear me... I'm jumping out of the subject. -.- Hm... in the fic Ken seems to be the largest wolf. Tell you a secret. He meets Kase in Hell in the next chapter! Oh no...Oh yes. Not really Teufel, but Sangre who's controlling them. : x If you wanna talk about things outside the subject feel free to e-mail me. :)

Rubymoon: SIGH. Yes she's with Crawford... I don't know why...


	6. Bet your life to flee

Italics for thoughts, bold italics for flashbacks

* * *

Omi started counting the steps off the ground with Yoji lagging behind. After the thirteenth step he paused and embedded a silver cross on the soil by the side walk. Afterwards he sprinted off without any warning to the other side of town.

"Omi! Wait for me you brat!" Yoji shouted.

"We've got only one hour before the ritual starts Yotan. We still have four more points of the seven point star to find! How about we split up and find them? I'm sure it would be faster", Omi replied, looking over his shoulder. He looked in question when Yoji had his jaw wide open and shouting for him to come back.

A blink later he found himself grabbed by person. A very strong person. He cried out when a blue-haired person squeezed the breath out of him.

"You two humans trying to break the ritual? Don't even think about it!" The vampire laughed. Yoji hissed and sent out a wire to the neck, wrapping around it. The vampire pulled, nearly causing the blonde to fall to the front. "Don't even bother trying to stop us! Lord Saturn will arise and this shall be the new place for Hell!"

Yoji gave a snicker and brought himself to his feet. "Heh, I wouldn't say that if I were you. Unfortunately for you, we came prepared as well." The blonde gave a yank and the wire bit into the vampire's neck. "Let me show a little help from God", Yoji sneered.

The vampire gave a cry of pain when the wire started to sizzle and burn into the flesh, corroding like acid. Omi took this chance to jab a dart into the attacker's side, and the wound started to corrode as well. He freed himself from the grip as the vampire got distracted by his wounds that were burning like fire.

"Hm. At least now I know Ken's a smart ass", Yoji said. The blonde took his place by the older man and frowned.

"Ken-kun isn't dumb, just a pea-wee brainless at times!" He giggled.

"I'll tell him when he gets back!" Yoji threatened.

"Why… What did that traitor tell you!" The vampire screamed as he struggled.

"First of all, Ken knew that we would be facing some unlikely enemies, so got us prepared first-hand. Vampires do die of holy water, don't they? Second, Ken's no traitor no matter how dumb he is. He hates liars to Seventh Hell, doesn't he?"

The vampire gave a hiss and roared as he attacked, and the shadows behind shifted, moving towards the two of them.

"Brace yourself kiddo!" Yoji shouted as he jumped away from where he stood. A number of other vampires came attacking, and they all roughly added up to twenty against two.

* * *

Bet your life to flee

* * *

The first thing Ken did when he woke up was cursing how in the world he let himself go unconscious at times like this. He got up to his feet.

Hold it.

Feet?

He stared at his hands which were no longer paws and his body was no longer covered in the hideous grey fur. He had an urge to go crazy-happy, but decided not to celebrate this type of thing yet. One thing he was puzzled though, he was dressed in his assassin gear. He fumbled about with his bugnuk, sheathing and unsheathing those lethal tiger-like claws.

"Well, I'd never", he mumbled and started pacing around wherever he was.

"You're in Sixth Hell, Ken", an all too familiar voice said. From the shadows

the man Ken may just or may not wish to see ever again had appeared.

"Miss me? Ken?"

"Kase", Ken hissed.

"You know Ken, have you heard about how people can die in Hell?"

"Entertain me."

"There are seven levels of Hell. You know, like floors? The higher you go, the further you are from the ground. This works the other was round. The lower you are, the better chance of you going to Heaven. Every evil deed brings you up on level. I ended on the sixth after everything. Why? It was because of you."

"I don't get what you're talking about, but I ain't interested at all. I have other things more important to do."

"But you aren't going anywhere, Ken. You're only going to follow me to the last level of Hell, where we shall perish forever" Kase said, approaching the brunette.

"Stay away from me, Kase! I don't want to hurt you the second time!" Ken warned, releasing his claws. Kase heed no attention to the weapon that took his life, walking towards the brunette.

"Let's go Ken. Perish with me. We've always stayed together, haven't we?" Kase spoke softly, raising a hand up. Ken stared at the hand as if it was a monster. "Come on Ken. Leave this cruel place, and be where we can live in peace."

Ken hesitated, raising his hand a little, before letting it fall by his side again.

"I can't. My friends at home are waiting for me to return with Ran."

The taller man gave a snarl in anger as a response.

"I won't leave Kase. Not now, but someday. The ground above this place is already the same as Hell", Ken said softly, "but wait for me. I'll be down here."

"I'm not patient, Hidaka. I want your life!" Kase boomed as he took a gun from his back pocket, pointing it at the brunette's forehead. Ken flinched when the tip of the gun touched his skin, sending a cold chill down his back. "You will leave with me!"

Kill him. He's not your friend at all, the brunette heard through his mind. He gritted his teeth at the voice at the back of his mind that was urging him to kill. The words circled his mind, encouraging him to kill his best friend once more.

_A real best friend would never betray_, the voice reminded. It sounded awfully familiar, but he couldn't put a finger in it. _It's Schuldich empty-head_, it said again.

"Get out of my head", Ken growled out loud.

_Yeah, if you want Ran to die. Just to keep you awake pal, the ritual's starting VERY soon, and if you don't get your ass moving, Ran's a goner. That thing in front of you is already dead. Finish him and get your ass to the other side of Hell._

Easy for you to say, Ken thought back.

_It's an illusion Siberian. Find Ran and leave the rest to us. You're the only one able to reach Ran in case you haven't noticed._

Illusion?

_Obviously it's the Sangre guy who did it. He was hoping he could buy time by using your past. _

That big jerk, Ken cursed, Schuldich had a point there. He wasted no time in slashing 'Kase' to shreds and watched as the person dissolved into dust, disappearing from his sight. As much as killing Kase even though it wasn't the real thing, it did hurt him a little to 'kill' him.

"Now what?" Ken asked out loud.

_Just keep running straight. You'll find them…eventually._

"Eventually?" Ken barked. "I need an exact answer, not guesses!"

Pause.

"Schuldich? Oi, are you there?"

Ken swore he would kill the German if he ever see him the next time. He began sprinting down the darkness around him, not bothering to look behind.

* * *

Bet your life to flee

* * *

"Holy shit, don't these things ever end?" Yoji shouted in anger as he took to mostly avoiding the long, sharp nails attempting to stab him. Omi was having just as hard time and the worst part was he was running out of his darts. He managed to get a peek at Bombay and eyes widened as he saw a hand charging towards the back of the smaller blonde's head.

"OMI!"

The assassin managed to catch a glance of the hand before hearing a loud gunshot. He winced at the sudden loud noise which continued ringing in his ears. He turned to find three people approaching, walking with a steady pace towards them.

"Schwarz", he muttered.

"At your service kitties", the orange-haired German sneered, cocking his gun backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Yoji snarled, ignoring the vampires around him, which was a big mistake as one took the chance of attacking, shredding his sleeves by an inch. The blonde yanked out his well-aimed wire and caught the vampire by the neck. A hard tug sent the head falling off the body like a knife cutting beancurd(1).

"I wouldn't say we're here to help, but more of assist", Crawford said, pushing his glassing to the upper bridge of his nose. Yoji scoffed at what he said and was starting to get busy with a few more vampires which unknowingly seemed to concentrate more on killing Yoji and Omi than bothering about Schwarz who were practically standing in the middle of the fight.

Schuldich gave a huge smirk to the blonde who gave one of his uncommon glares back.

"You should believe us. As uncanny as it seems, if there isn't you guys, there'd be no fun. Besides…", Schuldich cocked his neck to the side, referring to Crawford. "Aya-chan begged Bradley here to save Ran, right?"

"I'll get your tongue later. For now", Crawford said, lifting the hem of his white suit, taking out a fully loaded gun. "We have some rats in the field to kill." He finished and shot at six vampires all at once with perfect aiming, all six bullets jamming into the vampire's forehead. Beside him the telepath chuckled and did the same with less accuracy, but still hitting around the face.

The other vampires finally took notice of more intruders and began attacking again, now in a larger number.

Ten minutes passed and victory was in their hands. For some particular reason the guns Schuldich and Crawford was using never seemed to have any ending of bullets.

"We'll split up for the four points. It faster that way", Nagi said, pointing to the sky. The two blondes followed his finger to the night sky and noticed six stars aligned almost in a straight row.

"Schuldich will go alone, and so will I", Crawford continued. "Nagi and Omi shall go to one while you can go by yourself, Balinese?" Yoji nodded, receiving one of the hand-sized silvers crosses from his teammate.

"How do I know where to plant this?" Yoji quizzed, rotating the cross around. From his point of view, it looked more like a decoration.

"Schuldich will inform you. You'll take the easier route by running down this street. Just keep running, and he'll inform you when you're near it."

Yoji nodded again and started running down the deserted street.

"Bombay, you do know the location, don't you?" Crawford asked. Omi gave a cheerful nod and took out two crosses.

"I do believe you two do know them as well. I really appreciate your help", Omi said, bowing slightly before running off. Nagi remained and watched the precog carefully.

"Are we seriously going to help them?" the teenager asked.

"As much as we wish to finish Weiss, without our help the world may very well perish."

Nagi returned a sniff and sped down the street after the Weiss assassin.

The two Schwarz remain standing there, each a cross in hand. After the telekinetic was out of sight, Schuldich watched his leader in the darkness.

"Are you really serious? To me it's more like you're doing it for Aya's sake, but you're just hiding it."

Crawford scoffed at the remark and walked off.

"I knew it! I'll tell Aya-chan later!" Schuldich shouted as he moved away as well with Crawford muttering something about killing the telepath later.

* * *

Bet your life to flee

* * *

While running through, Ken called out for Schuldich once in a while, but always receiving no response. He glanced around him, and thought he might have been running for at least fifteen minutes. The funny thing was he didn't felt tired at all. It might just be because of the stamina gotten from all his soccer training. A grin kept tugging at the corner of his mouth whenever he thought of it. Just that moment he heard someone, not in his head but he was approaching it.

From afar he saw a large white marble table. Behind it was Sangre, and he seemed to be smearing something thick and red in color across. The metallic smell of blood rushed in through his nostrils. It was so strong he had to cough as if it was poison gas getting into his lungs. He approached closer and to get a better view.

The surface was now fully covered in the red liquid and he watched as Sangre chanted something under his breath. Hid hands raised and clasped together in an odd formation. A few more words and the blood on the marble stretched upwards like rubber, and Ken hissed in disgust as the blood continued stretching upwards, forming a bloodied figure.

The brunette felt like vomiting again, covering his mouth as he fought the urge to. The smell was getting stronger which encouraged him even more in puking. He forced himself to watch as the blood formed a solid seven-foot high wall surrounding the ends of the table. One clap was heard and the blood turned liquid once again and fell to the grounds, flowing like water.

The table was spotless, but now Aya was on it unconscious. Just then he remembered something important.

Where in the world is Teufel?

He gave a muffled shout when a hand grabbed him from behind, pulling him backwards.

Following his natural instinct, he unsheathed his claws and scratched the one behind him. The person gave no sound of pain, just backing off a few steps. Ken turned to find Teufel watching him with a tinge of unhappiness in his gaze, ignoring the pain in his bleeding shoulder.

"What in the world… Teufel?"

"Ken, I need you to help me", the son of the devil cried. "I want to save Ran as much as you do, so please-"

Ken was at a loss of words. One moment he was using him to try and revive Saturn, the next minute he wants to save Ran.

"Why should I believe you?" Ken growled.

"Because I love him. I didn't realize. I was such a jerk to follow whatever he said…"

**"_Teufel! Teufel, where are you!" Saturn boomed, voice echoing through the levels of Hell. Teufel flew in from the fifth level, cutting through the lower few and landing down at the main hall. "Where were you?"_**

**"_The fifth level. Sangre had a little problem in dealing with some…inhuman situation. You called?"_**

**"_Indeed. I've planned it all well, Teufel. I've decided that I shall get our long last revenge by destroying the beings above us first. Following which, we shall take over the heavens. Your grandfather was pretty useless in thinking, don't you think?"_**

**"_With all do respects, I don't think we should be including him in, father."_**

**"_I'm stating a fact. He was of no use. Believe me, with my plan, that God above us shall and will be under me."_**

**"_But why? We have been living this way for hundreds of generation. Why bring this matter up all of a sudden?"_**

**"_Because the previous ones were cowards. They were afraid they would perish. I'm not afraid. I'm never afraid. Would you join me, Teufel?"_**

**"_I do whatever you wish, father."_**

**"_Call Sangre! I'll need him in helping me plan."_**

**"_Yes father."_**

"What the hell? Your father trusts that ass more than his own son?"

"I wasn't affected, really. Most mothers die after they give birth to devils. Fortunately, my mother managed to hold on for a day. She told me to follow whatever my father said. Now I'm only doing because of her. That's why I'm the Devil of Lies. My father knows it, but he doesn't care."

**"_This is serious, father. No matter how much I side you, doing this isn't right!" Teufel yelled, hoping to get some sense into Saturn._**

**"_We are not supposed to do right in the first place! Heaven's weaknesses are our advantage. We shall see how those above shun back at the sight of our power. So what is it's two against one? It's strength and force which determine the winner, and we have it!"_**

**"_Father, you're going too far. Mother would never like this."_**

**"_Who cares about that bitch? She was just a whore."_**

"That was when I got really frustrated. He didn't notice I placed a curse on him ever since young. On that very day, I triggered it, and he was sealed and sent to no where. Sangre wasn't there, so I lied and told him God did it. Truthfully, God didn't care. In fact, he has a devil in him as well. Everyone does."

"I played my part, acting as if I wanted to help Sangre in reviving my father, let the werewolves and vampire roam about. I thought so too, hoping he might change after we did it. But I guessed it would be his turn to kill me. Besides, I found Ran. Sangre made the wound and I went to Ran's room. I never met an angel before, so I guessed he or she could be powerful, just killing me right away in my state. I was surprised, Ran tended to my wing instead of kill me."

"No matter how cold Ran is", Ken chuckled. "He really cares I guess."

"I guess so too. I was going to send him straight to Hell at that moment, but something stopped me. I didn't know what it was. I felt so reluctant to bring Ran back to Hell. It was then Sangre came up, personally. I didn't know what hit me. Until I realized what the feeling really was."

"I found out I was really a coward. I kept running-away from my own fears and everything. I always listened to others and never follow my own decisions. Ran helped me. Now, I'm helping him back, but I need you."

"This is what's going to happen. You'll be back in your wolf form and you need to get Ran. I'll open up a portal which will send you in front of the Gates where you must run out of. Once past it, you'll be transported back to Earth. I'll keep Sangre and the Wicks back. Got it?"

Ken swallowed hard and nodded. Teufel smiled and rested his hand against the brunette's forehead, only removing when a large wolf stood before him.

"Know what to do? Let's go."

* * *

Bet your Life to Flee

* * *

"Oh my gosh, the planets are aligned!" Omi said in a scared voice. "I hope the other crosses are affixed."

"Don't worry. They're done. Schuldich told me so."

"Even Yoji-kun?"

"Yes, even that bozo."

"Nagi-kun, you're venom is real toxic."

"Get used to it. Here comes Schu and bozo."

Omi looked over his shoulder to find two adults running towards them.

"Oh shit", Omi heard the other teenager say.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Let make a break for it."

"What?"

"Would you continue to stand there if there're a hundred over vampires and werewolves chasing after you? Come on!"

* * *

Bet your life to flee

* * *

Ken shuddered at the thought of risking Ran to save him. According to Teufel, he should attack about halfway through the ritual, where Sangre would be mostly concentrated on his chanting. Ran was still unconscious but his wings were twitching once in a while. He sniffed at the sight of a large number of Wicks which approached the table.

Wherever he was standing right now seemed to make sure neither Sangre nor the Wicks saw him. He remained where he was, watching Sangre's every move carefully.

Sangre stood before the one on the marble table and began to chant once again. He gulped at the thought of intruding, but he had to do it in any way. He jumped when he heard Schuldich in his head.

_This Teufel person's weird, don't you think? Just beware of him too. I can't read his_ _thoughts at all._

Ken grunted as a response. He wasn't surprised at all.

Something told him in his mind it was time to move. Teufel didn't exactly give him a specific time, but he had an urge of some sort. Deciding to take his chance, he sprinted out of his hiding place and took little time for the Wicks to notice the intruder. They began to advance their attack against the wolf ten times their size. Despite the size though, the numbers were starting to scare the brunette.

Fortunately his weight plus strength enabled him to get through the stampede. Due to the large numbers of bat creatures, he wasn't even sure where he was heading until…

_Wham!_

He groaned and he shook his head. He looked up to find a broken marble table, a startled-awake redhead and another one Sangre was in the process of digesting the situation when Ken sped off with Ran on his back.

"Ken what in the world were you trying to do? You don't even know where we're heading!" Ran cried out, hands gripped tightly on the tuft of neck fur.

"I don't know! Teufel told me to do so!" Ken intended to reply.

From Ran's point of view though, it was just barking and huffing.

"I don't understand a single thing you're saying…" the redhead muttered back. He adjusted the wings behind him to find them clipped tightly together with some wire with odd writings over. "Oh no…"

Ken glanced backwards to the redhead who started to get busy with dealing with some bands. The redhead was tugging frantically at them, which obviously meant it wasn't a good sign.

Luck wasn't exactly on their side either when Sangre swooped in front of Ken, blocking his path. The wolf stopped in time a short distance away from the winged devil who gave an angry growl.

"You're not ruining this for me. It was a definite big mistake to let you be the leader of the pack. Then again… it isn't so bad after all", he ginned.

Ran was about to protest when he was thrown off the brunette's back, landing onto the ground with a loud thud. He grimaced at the impact and yelped when a large paw swiped across his face, claws scratching his skin. Ran flinched back and avoided another lethal attack.

"Sangre! You knew this was going to happen!" Ran shouted.

The fiery redhead returned a snicker and looked over to the wolf.

"I'm not doing anything. It's your friend here who's going to get you."

Ran faced the wolf and violet eyes widened in shock.

"Oh God…Ken…"

* * *

Gyaaahh! I'm so sorry for the late update! I had a competition coming up, so I didn't have time to finish! I'm sooooo sorry! I haven't written for... a few weeks? Hm... Sorry... maybe this'll extend another chapter... or maybe not... if you review I MIGHT extend... heh heh...

Oh yeah, just in case, those bands around Ran's wings are similar to tracking devices. :) Poor Kenken banged his head... hohoho... I'm so mean...

Rubymoon: They are getting together! (I HOPE...) 'huggies Rubymoon' Thanks for ya support!

Mistskeeper: I think I love you. You're always there to support meee! 'hugs everyone' eh heh... I'm going to be mean! 'smooches Mist' Up to ya to decide if Teufel is bad or not... although I do have the plot and everything in mind... heh heh... not telling you... heh heh...Oops... too bad. Sangre's controlling Ken again! XP I'll see what I can do to Sangre that's mean... hm... maybe I should let him live... eh heh heh... You'll kill me...  
I like your story! Ken seemed so bloodthirsty. O.o Kinda scared me there... he's a tiger! COOL! Kill more people! I'm sadistic... eh heh... Oh yeah. Sorry for the long update. I'm sure you're the one who always come after me. XD Continue with your story!  
PS: Read my flooded toilet. It's funneee...


	7. Doublefaced Devil

"Oh God…Ken…" Ran gasped, staring in horror.

The previous brown eyes of the brunette's were now flaming red, watching him with hateful eyes. Saliva dripped through his teeth and tongue licked his sharp teeth in a hungry matter.

He jumped when the werewolf attacked, barely dodging a snap to his torso. What came next was unexpected as Ken slapped him across with his thick bushy tail, sending him sprawling onto the ground once again. He groaned and picked himself up when he felt hot breath at the back of his neck. He gave a curse before bringing his elbow upwards, colliding with a hard jaw.

A loud howl rang in Ran's ears as he rolled aside and prevented himself from getting stampeded on by large paws (not to mention claws). He went back onto position on his feet and reached to his waist, only coming to realize he wasn't on a mission and didn't have his katana on him.

"Shit…"

He watched as Ken stood his ground and Sangre landed beside the growling werewolf.

"Are you missing something?" Sangre asked in a creepy voice. Ran kept a stern look on his face, rising up from his bent position.

"The only thing I missed was killing you when I had the chance to", Ran hissed back.

Sangre returned a hoarse laugh and patted the wolf's head. "Looks like your friend here turned tables on you."

"Don't change the subject! And get your filthy hands off Ken!" The redhead hissed again. Sangre grinned back this time and removed his hand from the wolf.

"If you want him back so much, let him get you", Sangre said.

At that moment Ken sprinted away from Sangre's side and charged towards the stunned redhead. Ran brought his arms over his head to brace himself from the attack when he only felt wind brushing past him, followed by himself lifted off the ground and falling face-flat into the ruff of fur.

He wheezed as the fur started entering his lungs and pushed himself upright, coughing and nearly falling when he found himself sitting back on Ken's back.

"Ken…!" Ran shouted through chokes.

The wolf cocked his head and gave what Ran suspected was a grin from the wolf.

"You are starting to freak me out you freak! One minute you're attacking me, another minute you're back to normal!" Ran yelled. The wolf squinted at Ran's voice which was bursting his eardrums. "Anyway do you even know how to get out of here?"

Ken shook his head when the sound of fluttering of wings caught their attention as it drawled dangerously close. Ran turned over his shoulder, and to his surprise found Teufel flying right behind him. For a moment there he feared the devil was going to send him back to the ritual area, but was totally stunned when Teufel reached over and pulled the bands, and it slipped off easily.

"Come on! If you get off him he'll be able to move faster!" Teufel yelled. Caught between the decision of refusing and accepting the tip, Ran flapped his white wings a few times before taking off into the air with Teufel beside him and the werewolf running at a faster speed below him.

Loud squeals and screeches echoed not far behind; the Wicks were close. Teufel made a full turn and uttered some wordswhich sounded real pissed.

"Teufel!" Ran called out.

"I'll catch up later! Go now! I'll hold them off long enough until you reach the Gate!" He shouted back.

"Are you crazy? No matter how great you are going against your own a thousand times more than you won't do a thing!" Ran growled and flew to the devil's side.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save you!" Teufel hissed, "even if it means my life."

Ran was totally speechless. In the start he wanted to use him, now he wanted to _save_ him. How wrong is that? Ran stood there, unmoving. Teufel glanced at the redhead whose head was down, bangs shielding his eyes.

"Why? Why do you want to save me? We're enemies!" Ran shouted and Teufel could tell from his tone he was shocked and hurt, but by what?

Teufel lifted his chin and silver eyes locked onto violet.

"Because you saved me from this place. You finally showed me I must do what I should have done a long time ago. Face my shadow and break the name I was called before. Aishiteru, Ran", Teufel said, and lowered his lips against Ran's, totally catching him off guard.

For what seemed like hours ended in a few seconds, and Teufel broke off the kiss.

"Go. I'll meet you at the gate once I'm done with these few."

Ran was slow in his reaction when a barrier was formed in front of him, separating the two apart. Ran watched through the glass-like barrier and stared in horror as the Wicks were getting closer, and he could see them rushing like an army of ants towards the devil. Ran hit the glass with his fist, not caring about the pain.

"I'll get to the Gate, I promise", he heard Teufel whisper.

Even though he tried to refrained, a scream escaped his throat as he watched the Wicks engulf Teufel in their numbers.

* * *

Double-faced Devil

* * *

Ken cringed at the sight of the devil getting attacked by his own minions. Some were too busy trying to break the barrier which was the only thing preventing the Wicks from getting the redhead. No matter how reluctant he was, he barked up to get Ran's attention. 

Ran looked over and Ken was in a shock of his life. He gulped when he saw a tear flowing down the pale cheek.

"It's weird, why am I crying?" Ran said in a trembling voice, furiously wiping away the tears which fought to come out.

The werewolf gave a low whimper and urged Ran to follow him. Ran seemed to understand, and swallowed hard before having enough courage to hover beside the werewolf, ignoring the sounds behind which proved and unknown victory.

* * *

Double-faced Angel

* * *

The two reached the Gate, and Ken was about to jump over it when the Gate moved by itself, creaking as if it was alive. That scared the brunette. 

/I never knew this thing was alive/ Ken growled. But of course, he mentally slapped himself. Anything which comes in would have to be something else to get out.

The Gate continued creaking, not acknowledging the two to go past it. Ken searched for another route, only to find the surrounding with walls; Gate only way to get out.

He growled and attacked, only to get a counter when the Gate bent, angle hitting the werewolf back. Ken shook his head and got back onto his feet, ready to fight again.

"It's no use Ken. Only if you're strong enough will you be able to break that. It's not plain metal", Ran said, landing beside the large wolf.

Ken gave a grunt to say 'I don't care' and he charged again. He managed to hit it with his shoulder, which was a huge impact and caused the Gate a dent. At that moment the Gate stopped moving, staying still as it was when he first saw it.

Ken huffed in the way which sounded like success and ran back to the redhead who was shocked at the curved area of the Gate. Another grunt was the warning before the werewolf darted up again and slammed full force into the Gate, causing the bent to be wider.

Ken barked to signal the redhead it was big enough for him to go through, but the werewolf himself might have to break a shoulder before gaining access. Ran flew to Ken and looked at the werewolf in question.

"How do you get out?" The redhead asked.

"By opening the Gate, of course", an all-too familiar face with evil smile said.

"Sangre", Ran muttered and faced the devil.

"It's a pity Lord Teufel has to be…expelled from Hell. His father warned me how he might turn out. No matter, he's perished, and you have no choice but to go with me or that werewolf dies."

Ran grasped the situation immediately. It was either giving himself up or risking Ken's life for his own. The werewolf was too large to squeeze through the bars of the Gate. It was definitely a decision between life and death.

"No one's dying Sangre!" All of them heard before an explosion came in front of the red-haired devil.

Ran and Ken coughed at the smoke and squinted when it subsided. The first thing which came contact with was the eyes which saw blood and the nose which smelled it.

Standing tall in front of the two of them was Teufel, blood all over him, even across his face. The silver hair also collected blood, and some had traveled down and was dripping off like a spoilt tap.

"Touch a strand of his hair and you can perish with Father, Sangre", Teufel hissed.

Sangre laughed at it as if it was a joke.

"Father? You really think he's perished? He's sealed. Well think again, Teufel. He was never perished or sealed and I don't need that messenger as sacrifice. Everything was a play, Teufel", Sangre laughed. "Anyway, you didn't exactly make the best _brother_."

The three near the guy stared in shock at the words.

"Betraying father, I don't think that was part of our plan", Sangre sneered. "After all, we knew you were going to do it anytime, right Father?"

The three's attention turned to the figure forming behind Sangre. Teufel growled when the black figure came to produce his father.

"Father", Teufel snarled, fists clenching into tight balls, his nails were causing his palm to bleed.

"Shut up! You have no right to call me that! You are disgrace, just like your mother", Saturn boomed. "Falling in love with an arch enemy!"

"So this was your plan? Make me find the angel and make the sacrifice to show I really am fit to be called Hell's messenger!" Teufel shot back.

"You have never been Hell's messenger. Why do you think Sangre's here as my son? Because your mother gave birth to him and didn't die. That was when I knew something was wrong. I kept Sangre as a secret and faked you as my real son. It was only after you came when your mother died. She didn't tell you about Sangre, did she? Because she was killed. She didn't die on her own, do you know why?"

Teufel dreaded the reply.

"She was same like that thing behind you. She was half-blooded. True messengers only respect their own kind."

Teufel looked away, cursing under his breath. Ran frowned and stepped out from behind the devil.

"That's not true! It's not the reason he's half-blooded he likes something like me. I like him too, because he has a heart, and you don't" Ran growled.

"You are in no position to speak you me, you piece of trash!", Saturn roared.

"And you are in no position to tell me what to do jackass", Ran replied and locked his fingers together and chanted.

"You are nothing but a weak thing, angel."

Saturn said and did a chant with quicker words and sent an attack towards the angel in less than a second. Ran dodged and continued chanting, in between his hands forming a bright-colored ball.

"I'll show you what's weak then, Hell!" Ran shouted as he sent the ball towards Saturn only to be cut in half and missing him. Saturn returned a smile as the ground shattered on either side of him.

"Your powers are useless against-" He cut off half way while shifting away from an attack.

Teufel went over and grabbed Ran, not caring about the protests from the redhead.

He lifted his hand and said a few words which got the Gate to open. Ken immediately ran out and Teufel followed behind. He concentrated on the chant he was now doing, which would send Ran and Ken back to the world above.

Sangre was not far behind with Saturn and was also doing a chant which would prevent any of them from leaving.

The final word of the chant was shouted and Teufel tossed Ran to the werewolf. Ran yelped when he fell against the furry body. He stared in shock as a white light surrounded Ken and himself.

Sangre shouted as well, but the spell didn't seem to work.

Teufel smiled. "Your friends helped. Great job Ken, now you two can go back without anything stopping you."

"Teufel! Come on!" Ran shouted.

Teufel simply shook his head.

"You belong there. I'll see if I can get to you sometime."

Ran stared in horror as the light formed a barrier around, preventing him from getting out. He pounded the barrier with his fist.

"Please, don't leave me the second time…" He cried. Teufel raised a hand and placed it against the barrier and whispered a good-bye before the light blinded the redhead with the image which would haunt his dreams forever.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter was late. Check out my user page PLEASE. That's where I do my updates and know I'M ALIVE. Really. I do it. CHECK IT! Anyway... This chapter was short. 'sweat drop' a little sad ending. :( Anyway, I did art for this fanfic! Anyone wanna see? Hm... But it sucks. I'm a beginner at drawing, apart from the fact I started drawing anime since I was 11. Har... but I'm still a beginner! I'll e-mail to ya if you want. :) But I'm warning you, it's terrible plus it's on foolscap paper so there'll be lines. -.-lll 

Wait for my next update ne? 'yawn'

Mistskeeper: Hey! E-mail me anytime! Or now is the best! I love talking to people! Lemme guess, the two people are ? Okay, that's my answer. :D I know it's lame... but seriously, I have zero idea. Just going to wait I guess... check out my user page. I update there. I'm so bored. Oh yes, I know Ken/Omi is not your cup of tea. I know the feeling big time man. It's like seeing Ran/Ken (No offense my dear girl!), or a better pairing is Yotan/Schu or the other way round. I get the chills and I can't read properly...


	8. Epilogue

"Are you sure the crosses work? I thought these things were only from a book", Yoji said, retrieving his wire back into his watch. Omi pouted back at the blonde.

"You don't believe Ken-kun, do you?" Omi asked. The only thing he got back as a response was a grin. "Forget I asked."

Omi looked up into the sky and was surprised to see the planets had shifted from the line and was now in a crooked one.

"I hope the guys come back. It's past the time."

Schuldich snorted. "Earth would be rampaging with those things if they were successful."

"So you're saying Ran and Ken are still living?" Omi asked happily.

"Oh yeah. Here they come."

That moment the ground shook, as if an earthquake came. A sharp light blinded all of them, and slowly dissolved away like dust, revealing two people.

"Ken-kun! Ran-kun!" Omi shouted.

"Hey Omi!" Ken grinned back at the blonde.

"See Yotan, I told you the cross helps!" Omi said and ran off to greet the two.

"Great. Guess our job's done eh Brad?" Schuldich asked, flicking his hair behind him.

"Indeed, we are done. The remaining problems are to be done themselves", the precog finished and turned to leave. Schuldich and Nagi followed behind, leaving the four assassins alone.

"Ran-kun! When did you get wings?" Omi asked pointing to the redhead's back.

Ran looked over his shoulder and remained quiet as Yoji came over.

"Urm, guys, Ran isn't exactly in a good mood right now", Ken whispered behind his palm.

Ran heard it, but chose to ignore. He continued ignoring them when he took of into the air all of a sudden.

The three called out to ask where he was going, but he refused to reply. He thought of nothing. He felt nothing. It was as if the world collapsed on him.

He was in the air for about ten minutes, and his back started to ache. The last time he used these set of unseen things were decades ago. For the past ten minutes he strained to get away quickly from his members he was now far from town. He finally managed to take a rest beside a 'dead' pond. The pond inside had dead fishes and other water habitants. Surrounding the pond were dead animals, and Ran took little time of knowing what had happened.

Poisons in the water was put there by the human race.

Where he was, in the middle of no where to be exact, the forest surrounding was close to dead. He considered restoring the place to back it was. The thought of the human race being wiped out by Hell crossed his mind as well. After all, none of his kind was supposed to interfere with them. He felt something wrong though. It wasn't his choice or decision.

From what he can remember, God would say to let them be as long as they never reached the Heavens. The human race and land are to be left alone. Whatever happens to them had nothing to do with him.

Guess the good has always been seen on the outside, but never a glance at the bad inside, Ran mused to himself.

He wished he was never alive as an angel, which would probably never cause the situation he is in now. Decide to go against God or to go against humans. He noticed it was the same decision as choosing to go against or to believe Teufel.

So what if Teufel saved him? He could never be trusted anyway. The weirdest thing which occurred to him was saving him even though he knew the bat was an evil presence. It definitely wasn't because of his conscience he decided to help the injured bat. It was more like a feeling that the bat wasn't hurt because they needed him as bait. The wound he saw before actually meant he was forced to do it.

Ran shut his eyes and rested his forehead on his knees. Now was the time to decide, he supposed. He could decide to go back for Teufel or to stay up here and leave him. Depending on Teufel's will, he guessed the chances of Teufel still alive is slim. He himself attempting to go against both his older brother and father.

Ran shook his head.

Teufel was probably already dead. He felt something cold trickle down his cheek. He lifted his hand brushed past and came in contact with water.

"I'm crying again", he laughed, burying his face between his body and his knees.

This wasn't the first time he cried over Teufel. He wished he could die. It was rare for any angels to cry. God granted these for those they love.

"Do I really then?" Ran asked out loud. Now he had the urge to know whether Teufel was alive. He wanted, needed to know.

God granted him freedom with a repayment he would get anytime. It was dangerous, as it could mean anything and everything. In truth, he wasn't even allowed to mess with the land-dwellers lives. He was reluctantly let go of, and while playing brother of Aya the case of her ending in a coma was Him telling Ran he made a big mistake to go into the lives of humans. He refused to leave, as he knew He was just trying to make him return to Heaven.

He was afraid something bad would happen to the rest, and nearly considered returning to Heaven since he stepped back on Earth from Hell. Maybe if he never came down, nothing would ever happen. If that was the case, would be play selfish and risk this place to be destroyed? Along with the rest? Or maybe now losing one who loved him was an ever repayment. If that was so-

"God forgive all sins I bestow after what I do", he whispered.

_No matter how much I know you will never do so. _

He raised a hand and started writing in the air. He closed his eyes and mouthed some words.

The area around him changed scene like a movie. The trees were back with their leaves healthy green, animal carcasses grew its flesh and sprang back to life. The pond was crystal clear the plants at the bottom could even be seen. The fishes were starting to swim and getting back the feel of life.

Ran managed a smiled and stood up.

Now he had to return back to Hell and find Teufel. If Teufel was dead, there was no point in living either.

He had to open a passage to Hell though, and it wasn't going to be easy, and oncehe's in Hell he's really going to have a _hell_ of a time. Ran took a deep breath and spoke a few words before his chant was interrupted by another chant which countered his.

Shocked, he turned to see a figure hanging from a nearby tree, unable to be seen clearly as the shadows shielded it.

"Oh God…", Ran mumbled. He had never noticed the presence, and it scared him to know that he can't identify whose it was, furthermore thinking it was Sangre.

The figure dropped to the ground and approached. Ran got himself ready in case of any attack, only to freeze as he watched it come into full view.

"Teufel...", Ran whispered.

The devil returned with a smile and continued walking up.

"Wh-What happened to your father? And Sangre?" Ran was unsure of the stammer in his voice. Something was wrong, especially how the wind started blowing, and hair getting all over his face, blocking a clear view.

"They're gone, for good", Ran heard before he felt a hand lift his chin. He stared up into Teufel's face and gasped.

"What happened to your eyes?" Ran asked worriedly.

A red-stained cloth was wrapped around the devil's eyes, and Ran feared it could be because it bled. He swallowed hard as he watched Teufel reach to the back of his head and undid the knot, letting the cloth fall to the ground in front of him.

"They…did this?" Ran asked sadly, tracing his finger across Teufel's cheeks. Both eyes were closed, but Ran could feel tiny scars

"You could consider it that way. But don't worry. They're gone forever."

"You finished them? By yourself?"

"In a way. It was tough, but I had to come back to you, right?"

Ran blushed and looked away even though Teufel was unable to see.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Your scent, of course", Teufel replied. "You work in a flower shop, don't you? So you smell of roses."

Ran turned red again and rubbed his neck.

"I'm interested to meet your friends and I do have to thank Ken for helping."

"But how are you supposed to follow me? You can't see, can you?"

"Don't forget, bats don't need to depend on their sight", Teufel laughed and transformed into his bat form, not knowing that the redhead was frowning.

"If you lose me it's not my problem", Ran muttered. He took off into the air with Teufel behind him, and he turned into his swallow form.

"I'm worried about Ran-kun", Omi spoke.

"Omi, you're always worried about something, you know that?" Yoji yawned.

"Demo… Even though I presume Ran-kun's safe, doesn't mean he's really okay. You should've seen the look on his face when he left."

Yoji stifled another yawn when Omi threw him a frown and dug for a cigarette. Ken shook his head. He told the two Ran just needed to be alone somewhere else, and didn't have to really worry. Yet despite what he said he had the same feeling as the worried blonde, and occasionally peeked out the window to see any sign of the redhead.

He sighed and sat on the couch, hoping to act normal and switched on the television. He was browsing through the channels when he heard a crash from above. The other two assassins heard it as well and the three of them quickly went up to find the source of the sound.

First came a few scratches them a few cackles. All of them ended up at the door where beyond was the roof. Signaling to the others, Omi gave the call to Ken who would open the door, followed by Yoji who would get his watch ready.

The next thing happened was according.

Ken opened the door.

Yoji shot his string out.

The string caught something.

SPLAT, followed by a cursing.

"Kudou you crazy idiot!"

That didn't sound nice.

Yoji gulped and drew back his string and revealed a messy Ran, beside him a fluttering bat.

"Oh, hi Ran! Back already", Yoji laughed, sweat obviously dripping down his face. The reply he got was a growl and a glare.

"I see your friends are fine from the werewolf and vampire attacks", Teufel said.

"OH MY GOD! Omi! Did you hear that? The bat just talked!" Yoji yelled. Omi has his jaw opened and Ken was trying not to laugh out loud behind his hands.

"Shut up Yoji, it's talking, yes, so zip it", Ran hissed.

The bat reformed and the two blonde fainted at the sight of who they saw.

"Hm, I think they went down to the ground", Teufel said.

Ran raised a brow. "You think? They just did."

Ken burst out laughing and walked over, avoiding the two bodies on the floor.

"So, I see you two made up", Ken sneered.

"Wipe off that face of yours Hidaka", Ran growled.

Ken noticed a slight red across Ran's face, and chuckled. At least Ran was back to his usual ways of telling everyone to back off.

"So you won the fight against your father and brother?"

Teufel nodded in response.

"Okay, I think I'd better get these two downstairs. Oh yeah, that's Omi and that's Yoji", Ken smiled and grabbed the two. For some particular reason Ken was able to drop them both over either shoulders and walked off as if he was carrying light-weights.

"Oh yeah, gotta thank ya Teufel. The werewolf business kinda made me a little more efficient", Ken snickered.

Ran rolled his eyes and watched as the brunette exited through the door, singing an odd song on the way down.

"So how long have you been with them?"

"About two years. I know them like the back of my hand."

"But they don't know you that well, do they?"

"Hn."

"So, care to show me around?" Teufel asked, catching Ran by surprise.

"I thought you already knew?"

"I was only in your room and Ken's. Not to mention, I really might consider working with you guys." Ran gaped and covered his mouth. "Wouldn't want to be a freeloader, would I?"

The redhead scratched his head in a questioning gesture.

"Up to you…" he mumbled.

Teufel gave a laugh and wrapped his arms around Ran's neck and kissed him behind the ear.

"You are so cute."

Ran blushed and struggled out of his grip.

"Don't you dare call me cute", he threatened. To his dismay the other just laughed it off.

"You'd probably look cuter when you're angry."

Ran growled and stomped off, ignoring Teufel.

Teufel gave a mere smile and turned to the sky.

"It won't end here though, Ran."

* * *

Now, I wonder why Teufel said that? O.o I don't thin kthe middle part made sense, ne? Oh well... 

I'm starting to suck... sigh sigh sigh...I'm gonna do something else now... Read and review thanks...


End file.
